


【SSHP】約會

by Ningyee



Series: 安價 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyee/pseuds/Ningyee
Summary: 在和Harry 吵完架之後，自知理虧的Severus 要遵守諾言來趟活米村周末約會。*安價文，劇情極度可能OOC、沒有邏輯注意。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: 安價 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

今天是約定好約會的日子，Harry起了個大早，先吃完早餐就心情愉悅地哼著歌去梳洗。  
將自己打理好，連頭髮都上了點Severus 做的順髮外用藥劑好讓它們可以乖乖的不要亂翹，Harry高高興興走到衣櫃前挑選自己即將穿出門的衣服。

在對方梳洗時已經轉移陣地回到臥室看報紙的魔藥教授突然將報紙往下一翻，銳利的目光直盯著救世主頭上的疤痕。「不偽裝一下？」

Harry停下動作，思考一會覺得Severus 說的話似乎有點道理——他可不想要在約會的時候還受到一群人包圍，更不想再一次成為麗塔史譏那愛加油添醋的報導主角——於是開口反問：「你有什麼想法嗎？」

「變身水如何？但我這裡似乎沒有其他人的頭髮......」Harry很認真地思考。  
「或是簡單的隱身咒加上忽略咒？」  
這個他們倒是挺常用的，畢竟、咳——不好說。  
「啊，還是變形術呢？之前你用過的那種？」

Harry 好奇看向一直在思考始終不說話的人，後面也顯得有些放棄了，「不然就這樣算了，我把眼鏡拿掉、藏住疤痕之後，應該可以混淆一些視線吧？」

看著Severus一臉像看白痴的神情，Harry忽然有個好想法。  
「減齡劑呢？」  
Severus 倒是沒想過這個可能，猶豫了很久。

雖然覺得一如既往使用變形術改變部分五官輪廓會比較方便，但人都提出來了，還滿眼期待，況且這也不失為一個好方法......想起上一次曾被誤認為這傢伙的父親，Severus僵硬地點頭。  
Harry 歡呼一聲，拉著他替自己遮掩額頭上的疤痕以及改變頭髮的長度，特地要求要和他的頭髮差不多。

等兩人各自喝下減齡劑以及近視藥水，哈利驚喜地看著看起來年紀只比自己大幾歲的青年，笑瞇了眼睛。  
「看起來好像！」

Harry 滿意地在鏡子前照了幾下，拿出幾件自己平時喜歡的長袍在身上比試；Severus 卻沒有想太多，直接抽走上次對方買來送給自己、看起來十分體面的墨綠色外出袍。

直到Severus 穿好長袍，Harry 僅僅從自己原本選好的八件袍子裡挑出三件，還在它們之間猶豫著。

於是Severus 便決定先整理好兩人外出所需要的行李。

想起自己也許還需要再補充一些魔藥，他走進自己的魔藥儲藏室。  
「幫我選一件？」沒多久Harry的聲音從門外傳了過來，Severus 忙著整理，順手用魔杖遠距離挑了一件。

「......確定要穿這個？」Harry的語氣突然變得有些遲疑，Severus 不斷往自帶空間拓展咒的伸縮蜥皮袋子塞進各式各樣的補血劑（為了防止被攻擊），很自然地嗯了聲。

但等Severus 走進臥室的當下，他立刻為自己隨意做的決定感到後悔。

穿著葛萊芬多制服的男孩轉過來看他，正調整自己的領帶，Severus 下意識勾起一抹假笑，忍不住想為對方鼓掌。  
「你拿出制服給我挑做什麼？」  
「是你的魔咒挑的！」Harry 不滿地回覆，「我以為你喜歡這樣的搭配。」

黑色的長褲將少年纖細的腿拉的又高又長，金紅相間的配色襯得對方活潑明亮——不得不說被戳破一部分隱秘心思的人清清喉嚨，也就是穿著的人是黃金男孩，否則這樣滿大走廊都是的制服，他根本連看都不屑看一眼。  
何況還是葛萊芬多！

注意到他們已經浪費了不少時間，再這樣下去也只是更加浪費，Severus 哼了哼默認少年這樣打扮，揮揮魔杖抹去霍格華茲的校徽和葛萊芬多院徽，再讓男孩套上被他變成深灰色的長袍，避免外人一眼就能確認這是霍格華茲的校服。

看著Harry 替自己圍上一條墨綠色的圍巾，Severus 思索著他早就應該弄來一件史萊哲林的校服，這樣才能夠讓他們看起來顏色和諧。  
現在的救世主看起來就是一隻披著蛇皮的小獅子。

站在活米村的街道上，Harry 自離開霍格華茲時便牽住了Severus 的手。

在戰後的修復工程上，活米村是除了霍格華茲外數一數二快完成的，畢竟是英國唯一一座全巫師居住的聚落，又距離霍格華茲不遠，活米村在修復完成後沒多久便恢復了戰爭前的熱鬧繁榮。

平整的街道上即使少了霍格華茲的學生們，還是有不少年輕情侶甚至外來遊客在閒逛。如今他們兩個現在看起來就像兩個外地來的少年，Harry 便肆無忌憚地拉著Severus 這裡走走那裡看看。

在經過曾經帶給他一次失敗約會經驗的泥腳夫人茶館時，Harry 有些尷尬地注視著內部看起來有稍微變動的溫暖裝潢。

裡面總是有不少情侶在約會，氣氛溫馨舒適，茶點也不錯吃，但他不確定自己是不是還想再進去一次，說不定這次又會發生類似的事件。

Severus 瞪著自他學生時期就十分有名的約會茶館招牌，救世主的心思昭然若揭，但既然已經答應了對方的要求，他早早便做好心理準備。  
抱持著沒有人會知道他是誰的心態，向來嚴肅的魔藥教授牙一咬就拉著人進去店裡找了一個角落的位置坐下。

「兩位要點些什麼？」依舊梳著光亮的黑髮髻，泥腳夫人挪動著擠了過來。

很快接受目前境況，Harry 詢問似看向Severus ，表情裡隱約有些期待。  
立刻明白了對方有想要點的食物，Severus 不禁產生濃厚的無力感，用下巴示意他說。  
「我想要一份情侶套餐。」Harry 甜甜地點餐。

該死的他就知道會有這種東西——瞬間淨空大腦的人深呼吸，為避免自己蹦出一連串嘲弄的話死命閉著嘴，直直看向救世主如果有應該正期盼搖著的尾巴，鐵青的臉色嚇得坐在Harry 後面那桌客人急忙結帳離開。

圓潤的夫人笑容滿面地應答，Severus 在對方離開前忍不住開口加點一杯黑咖啡。

餐點上得很快，首先一塊看似正常的巧克力蛋糕被送了上來，再來是兩杯粉色的花果茶和Severus點的黑咖啡。

Severus 正想鬆一口氣，Harry立刻雀躍地用自己的小湯匙戳戳蛋糕。像啟動什麼開關一樣，蛋糕裡突然蹦出兩個小人兒，歡天喜地地跳起舞來，而蛋糕本身則是非常快樂地唱起最近流行的情歌。

Severus 黑著臉扶住自己額頭，偷偷在兩人之間施了一個範圍性的靜音咒。  
Harry 沒有注意，只是亮著眼睛看完整場表演，當兩隻小人親親嘴變回糖塑、並在蛋糕上撒下彩色糖晶時他忍不住笑。

「我終於明白為什麼大家會推薦情侶套餐了。」  
「我假設救世主是為了自己可以一次吃兩人份的甜點感到快樂。」  
Harry 搖搖小湯匙，挖了一匙蛋糕送進嘴裡，「是因為上頭精妙的魔法！害我現在有點捨不得吃他們。」

「唔，好吃！」濃郁香醇的巧克力香氣在嘴裡瀰漫開來，帶點微微的苦味，Harry 又挖了一口蛋糕遞給Severus。

Severus 拒絕對方的湯匙，自己動手挖了一口吃，然後將盤子全推給Harry，「你喜歡就都給你吧。」

在做之前早就知道自己有很大的機率一定會被拒絕，若是放在平常，十分沒心眼的Harry 一定會欣然接受這個提議。  
但今天這次約會他們分明換了不同面貌，並不會被其他人認出來，他便不太滿意地微微噘起嘴巴：「你知道吃情侶餐的重要意義是什麼嗎？」

他用眼神不斷示意Severus 去看自己隔壁桌正在甜蜜接吻的小情侶，還有隔隔壁桌正在互相餵食的年輕夫妻，還有隔隔隔隔隔壁桌那你儂我儂的外地遊客。

然後其中一對情侶就被Severus 冷厲的目光嚇走了。

Harry 不好意思地朝那對即使出了門都還要回頭看他們的情侶笑笑，覺得自己也許太過份了，看一眼Severus 後便執起湯匙一口一口吃掉蛋糕，不再繼續勉強對方。

眼見救世主難得這麼好說話，Severus 反倒沒辦法心安理得地繼續啜飲自己的咖啡，畢竟明眼人都能看出小獅子垂著眼睫是在失望，他輕輕嘖了聲。

眼神游移了一陣子，Severus 清清喉嚨，不太甘願地伸手摸摸對方的頭意圖安撫。  
「我又不是小孩子。」  
Harry 不滿地別過頭，只有小孩子才摸頭！

於是Severus 的指尖便順著額骨下滑，順手將救世主落在額前的髮絲塞回耳後，順帶偷偷捏了下對方飽滿的耳垂。  
Harry 立刻紅了耳尖，抬手將他撥開，摀住自己被碰觸的那隻耳朵。  
Severus 忍不住笑。  
「也許我能在沒人見到的地方給你補償。」他平淡地說。

「也許你能現在就給我補償。」Harry 絲毫不讓步，「還有剛才亂碰我的補償。」

幾乎是在說完的當下，Harry 感覺有什麼咒語圍繞住他們的桌子甚至他們身邊，而他驚恐地認出那是某個夜晚Severus 曾經用過的咒語，還來不及逃跑，便被拉到Severus 位置上狠狠地吻住。

平時看起來瘦削的人力氣其實頗大，手臂緊扣著他的腰不讓跑，靈活的舌尖有力地撬開他的唇，掃過他口腔每一寸，又像是在品嚐什麼一樣吸吮著，Harry 幾乎是全身發麻地任由對方給自己一個從來沒有過的熱吻，一直到被親得雙唇紅腫眼神迷離才好不容易被放開。

「一定要這樣故意激我？」青年惡劣地咬著Harry 的耳垂，曖昧聲息順著耳朵鑽進他的大腦裡，年輕十幾歲的嗓音雖不如男人原先那樣低啞絲滑，如今被刻意壓低，卻顯得更加蠱惑人心。  
Harry 不住搖頭，還沒來得及平復自己的呼吸和劇烈跳動的心臟，推搡著想讓人退開。

「這這這這樣就夠了，Severus。」Harry 討好地啄啄Severus 的嘴角。


	2. Chapter 2

Harry 紅著臉，兩人就這樣沉默地將蛋糕掃完。  
最後一口Severus 並沒有吃掉，在舀起來的同時遞到Harry 嘴邊，威脅似看了那塊蛋糕一眼，並不看Harry。  
「最後一口。」

Harry 張嘴將蛋糕咬走，笑著起身湊過去親親Severus 的臉，在人臉頰上留下了巧克力印，「謝謝你。」  
Severus 嫌惡抹去，不置可否地輕哼，「等等吃不下午餐別怪東怪西。」

Harry 沒回答，結帳完就拉著人往外走。  
總是刻意不踩被清理過的路徑，被雪白世界喚起童心的少年走在雪堆上，用力留下自己的腳印。

只不過才走到一半卻不小心因為踩得太深而絆倒，害得Severus也差點跟著往地面摔，幸好後來站穩了才沒整個人壓到對方身上。

由於雪堆的緩衝，雖然有痛感卻還沒有到站不起來的地步，Harry 更像是被凍住了，坐在雪堆裡遲遲不站起來。

Severus 拉了幾下，殊不知還沒能將人拉起，一個雪球就迎空砸在了他臉上，然後罪魁禍首嘻嘻哈哈地爬起來，準備逃跑。

Severus 撥開自己臉上的雪，惱怒地抽出魔杖，但連杖尖都還沒對準，手上的魔杖立刻被早有準備的Harry 給繳械了。

「不能用魔法。」少年歡脫地笑，只顧著攻擊，手裡即使捏著一顆形狀不明的雪團，半個小腿卻還明顯陷在雪堆裡，沒能站起來。

Severus 不屑地冷哼：「幼稚的葛萊芬多。」走上前伸手想幫忙對方起身。  
沒想到手才伸出去，就被誤以為他要攻擊的黃金男孩又糊了一臉雪，氣得Severus 差點沒詛咒對方，不住嗆咳著想將跑進自己口鼻的雪花弄出來。

Harry 被他的反應嚇著，緊張地詢問：「你還好嗎？」  
只不過都還沒確認完對方狀況，下一秒就換Harry 的臉上多了一團雪。

「以為不用魔法我就奈何不了你？。」Severus 居高臨下地看著那個狼狽的傢伙，對方根本顧不上抹去自己臉上的雪，雙手並用地胡亂朝他砸出兩團雪，全被他輕而易舉地閃過了。

於是這場幼稚而狼狽的雪仗就這樣開啟序幕。

Severus 一邊團雪球，一邊看自己的戀人掙扎著想站起，雖然有過幫助他的念頭，但不斷朝自己飛來的雪團讓他顧不得幫忙，只願意蹲在雪地上欣賞對方胡亂揮舞手腳。

Harry 努力一會，好不容易將自己的腿從雪堆裡抽起，立刻快速地離開所在地，趁Severus 還在和雪花們奮戰時捏出一顆又一顆圓滾滾的漂亮雪球——他可是從小就被小達達那群傢伙訓練地可以將雪球做得又好又快，誠然更多時候他只有躲避的份。

「你是不是不會捏雪、呸呸、噗能查嘴吧！」  
雖然Severus 對於捏雪球並不擅長，但學習能力很快的他在被多砸幾顆後很快地掌握住技巧，並抓準時機反擊。

兩個黑髮少年歡快地在雪地上互相攻擊，一直到身上沒有一處不沾滿雪花、這場雪仗幾乎變成近身搏擊時，Severus 才終於壓制住Harry ，手腳並用地將對方扣在雪地裡。

「夠了！」他大聲喝斥，臉上扔掛著笑容，黑色的眼睛燦若星辰，而不怕死的Harry 看準時機立刻翻了過來，跨坐在他身上大笑。

「好好玩。」笑著任由Severus 用魔杖清理一新兩人身上的雪花和汗水，似乎是玩累了，Harry 在Severus 又給自己一個保暖咒並且努力想替他扯好圍巾時像是沒骨頭一樣趴到Severus 身上，說：「好像很久沒玩得這麼開心了。」他有些感慨。

Severus 嗯了聲替人順著頭髮，讓他又躺了一會才推著Harry 起身。  
「我們能再堆個雪人嗎？」離開前Harry 突然拉住他，Severus 沉默盯著明明才成年沒多久有時卻顯得格外老成的少年，僵硬地點點頭。

Harry 思量著做隻與眾不同的雪人，於是推了一個大圓球，另外指揮Severus 用兩顆雪球做雪人的腳（「該死的Potter 你不會是要告訴我你想讓你的雪人走路？」「反正施魔法的人是我你又不丟人！」「那你告訴我我現在正在做什麼！」「他的腳啊！」），但將雪團放上去之後他感覺這個雪人似乎是太矮了，於是又請Severus 替他再做塊小一點的雪球疊上去。

「啊哈，現在這隻雪人有了脖子。」Severus 冷冷地嘲諷。  
Harry 聳聳肩裝作沒聽到，自顧自地替雪人做出五官，然後用魔法折斷幾根樹枝當作雪人的頭髮和手。

插了三根樹枝作為頭髮，開始覺得有些和諧的人將兩隻手也裝了上去，而Severus 替雪人貼上兩顆大大的鈕扣做成了眼睛。

Harry 滿意地點頭，正想著要用什麼做鼻子時，Severus 卻先遞給他一根紅蘿蔔，「標準配備。」他乾巴巴地說。

當紅蘿蔔裝上去之後Harry 突然發現這有些像誰了。

竊笑著折斷兩根枝條當擺成有些V字型的眉毛，Harry 思索著是不是應該將自己的圍巾複製成雙再變成黑色，這樣也許就有八成相像——在他這麼做之前，Severus 輕拍了下他的後腦，卻沒有阻止他的魔法。

於是這個有點像Severus 的小雪人就這樣誕生了，Harry 甩甩魔杖，雪人僵硬地轉頭，忽然扭扭屁股站了起來，對著他喊：「噗——」

他什麼聲音都發不出來，只從嘴裡吐出一個小小的雪球，眉毛的角度擰得更深。

舉起雙手檢視自己的穿著，小雪人似乎有些嫌棄地又吐出一顆較小的雪球。左看看右看看，在確認Harry 是製造出自己的人時，突然跑過來拉他的衣角，胡亂在地上推出一座小雪山。

「呃......這是他想要一間房子的意思嗎？」  
Harry 有些茫然地轉頭去看Severus ，完全不明白對方怎麼看出來的人用一種複雜的眼神看了回去，而小雪人立刻甩甩自己的頭像在肯定Harry 說的話，Severus 不太高興瞪了雪人一眼。

但他的小戀人還是這樣屁顛顛地跟著一個雪人走了。  
更誇張的是，他們甚至一起建造了一座用冰雪做成的城堡。

Severus 已經不想再多說什麼了。

透明漂亮的城堡吸引來不少路人的目光，更多是正要前往或是離開泥腳夫人茶館的客人，有人直接向Severus 稱讚他們的城堡建得很好，Severus 尷尬地點頭。

突然有個穿衣風格類似鄧不利多的男人從人群中擠了出來，誇張地看著這座城堡，不住讚嘆：「這看起來有點像我的母校霍格華茲！」  
這句話點醒不少人，大家開始議論紛紛，不少人抱持著贊同意見，而少數人則認為這座城堡被縮減了不少細節，和霍格華茲的雄偉壯觀無法比擬。

男子走到正在填補外牆的Harry 面前，禮貌地脫下他那五彩繽紛的帽子，向Harry 介紹自己是製作魔法玩具的商人，想買下這座城堡和小雪人的設計，作成模型玩具。

「唔......」Harry 求救地看向Severus ，他沒想過自己無心的舉動會引來這麼多人，他一開始不過是想滿足自己兒時夢裡的畫面，才和小雪人一起堆雪堡。  
Severus 還沒走上前，小雪人便先護在Harry 面前，直朝那個玩具商人吐出不少雪球。

Severus 眼見男孩為難的模樣，心裡大致明瞭對方並不想答應玩具商的要求，於是低頭在他耳邊詢問：「不答應？」  
Harry 拉住他的袖口輕輕搖頭，轉向等待答覆的商人，「抱歉，我不能答應你的情求，這是我為了我的雪人——還有我的男朋友——所搭建的，我希望這是世界上獨一無二的城堡，只屬於他們。」

「謝謝你，我明白了。」玩具商即使感到可惜，依舊非常有風度地朝Harry 微微鞠躬：「我希望你知道你做出了一座很棒的城堡。」  
Harry 露出燦爛的笑容回禮，四周開始此起彼落地響起掌聲。

等待人潮漸漸散去，兩個人也差不多玩夠了，Harry 抱著小雪人（他喜歡擁抱）坐在冰堆出來的座椅上發出疑問：「......我們能把他們留在這裡嗎？」

眼皮一跳，Severus 淡淡地說：「別跟我說你連這塊地都想買下。」

原本只是想用魔法加固、想著至少能留下城堡和雪人直至春天來臨，被Severus 這麼一說，Harry 眼睛亮了起來：「我們可以這樣嗎？但這樣得詢問泥腳夫人這塊地是不是屬於他們的，即便是還得跑一趟古靈閣領錢，去魔法部填寫文書也許也要耗費不少時間......」

「勸你打消這個念頭。」聽聞對方完全不在乎錢的問題，Severus 不免感到無奈，「也許你能給他們一個縮小咒，這樣他們就不需要佔這麼多空間。」

「可是......」Harry 摸摸小雪人的頭，預言又止地看向Severus ，沉默半晌，他語帶暗示：「你知道的，生子魔藥已經失傳了1018年......」

「該死的Potter 我絕對不承認這團冰冷的雪球們是我們的寶寶。」Severus 終於忍不住自己的脾氣大罵，嫌棄地瞪著那團被Harry 抱在懷裡的雪人。

Harry 失望極了，而小雪人像是想安慰他般朝Severus 吐出好幾顆雪球，又頂著Severus 的瞪視拍拍Harry 肩膀。

Severus 抿著唇等待Harry 回答，卻沒想人再抬起頭時漂亮的綠眼睛裡已經佈滿水霧，男孩用濕漉漉的碧眼滿是懇求地看著他。  
深知對方了解自己的弱點所在，黑眼睛波瀾不驚地對視回去。

「拜託......」  
Severus 唰一下站了起來，快步往城堡外走，悶悶拋下一句話：「從你的小金庫裡扣！」語氣裡隱約流露出惱怒。

話雖如此，Severus 還是陪著Harry 去詢問這塊土地的所有權，果不其然它們屬於泥腳夫人，而好心的夫人笑著要他們並不需要花錢買下這塊土地，她可以免費讓他們放置城堡與雪人。

「你們美麗的城堡正好可以替我的店吸引來更多客人。」豐滿的女人笑得熱情。  
於是這個小插曲便這樣解決了。


	3. Chapter 3

在Severus 的極力反對之下，Harry 放棄了帶著Bunny一起約會的念頭。  
在一個大大的擁抱後依依不捨地和他告別，並且約定好有空會來看他們，Harry 和Severus 繼續他們的約會。

走著走著，Harry 發現Severus 正領著他往其中一條他記得沒有任何商店的小坡上走。

「我記得這裡沒有店家？」他停下腳步，卻不想Severus 回應他這裡在戰後時新開了一家小餐館。

思索著似乎已經過了午餐時間，剛才堆雪堡還花費不少力氣，如今確實有些餓了，Harry 好奇地問：「你怎麼知道這裡的？」

「......Lucius。」Severus 停頓幾秒後生硬地回覆。

小餐館裡散發出暖黃色的光，如若不是牆上的招牌寫著I am delicious，Harry 還真認不太出來這裡正在營業——實在太像活米村的普通住家了。

只不過一推開厚重的木門，濃郁的食物香氣撲面而來，Harry 立刻覺得自己胃裡的饞蟲被勾了出來，空空的胃不爭氣地發出咕嚕聲，令他難為情地紅了耳尖。

一個衣著整齊、打扮乾淨的褐髮男人在開門的那刻迎了上來。

難得在活米村裡見到身著完整三件套的巫師，Harry 忍不住多看了前來帶位的服務生兩眼，對方朝他回以得體大方的笑容，領著他們一路到了座位。

不僅僅是外表，小餐館裡的內部裝潢也很像普通家庭。只不過裡頭除了他們外一位客人也沒有，Harry猜想也許是因為才開幕沒多久、地理位置又較於偏僻的緣故。

他不免感到可惜，畢竟這家餐館給他一種類似於陋居的溫馨感，即便四周並沒有放上各種增添氣氛的小擺飾，僅有擺放整齊的家具，配色還十分耐人尋味，他卻隱約感覺自己和這裡有一種難以言喻的連結。

銀色的沙發區放置了幾個金紅相間的抱枕，地面上鋪有編織著魔紋的暗紅色地毯，緊鄰便是兩張墨綠色的扶手椅和一張小圓桌，都位於磚頭制的壁爐前，感覺十分溫暖。

在不遠處甚至還有一座通往閣樓的木製樓梯，這種種倒是都襯得他們這邊的座位很像這個家庭的用餐區域——Harry看向自己面前的素雅桌巾，開放式的廚房吧檯正落在他們對面，正在切香草的女廚師將金髮挽成一個俐落的髮髻，穿著一身有氣質的碎花洋裝，並不像他曾經見過的麻瓜廚師甚至巫師廚師，反倒像這個「家」的主人。

注意到他的目光，女子朝他微微點頭。

方才和他們介紹完今日餐點只有一種套餐組合的男人則像不再接待其他客人般捲起袖子，走進廚房幫忙。

見他們並不以家務魔法為主要方式做菜，大多事情都親力親為，Harry 不斷對Severus 眨眼：「好酷！」語氣裡難掩讚嘆。

他從小學會的只是一些簡單的家常菜式（簡單來說更多不過是煎培根之類的小技巧），並不能實際與餐廳等級的餐點互相比較，完全沒體會過用近乎麻瓜的方式做出一道道精緻的餐點。  
如今有人在他面前實際操作，他認為自己完全可以趁機偷學幾招烹飪的技巧，或許之後有機會能做給Severus 品嘗。

Severus 看著Harry 期待的模樣，平靜面容下的忐忑不安頓時收斂不少。

這確實是Lucius 介紹的沒錯，只不過當初是以買賣房子的交易作為介紹，並非男孩認為的約會餐廳。

也許救世主已經忘記自己在病床前迷糊和他做下的約定，但Severus並沒有忘記他們約定好等他畢業之後要住在一起。

他不記得自己是什麼時候興起念頭想要給對方一個家，也許是在某個始終看不見男孩未來的日子，而他不希望對方依舊活得像隻待宰的豬，他要把他抓起來豢養。  
他瞞著黑魔王私底下偷偷做了某些事，以為轉移注意力會好受點，卻發現自己無力負擔再一次失去的痛苦。

他活得夠久夠長了，始終盼不到一個好結局，即便他知道自己不值得。  
可管他呢，他從來都不期盼自己的。

誰知道結果男孩活下來了，死死地巴著他不放，還硬是將他從地獄裡拖了回來。

如今還他一個家甚至多多容忍他，就當作是欠他的吧。

「Severus？」Harry 遞到他嘴唇上、沾過湯的麵包喚回Severus 的思緒。他張嘴咬下，濃稠鮮美的湯和烘烤過的麵包香氣充斥味蕾，他眼見那個完全沒有禮儀的傢伙將他咬剩的那半送進自己嘴裡，移不開自己的視線。

Harry 心滿意足地舔舔自己嘴角，再舔舔不小心沾染到湯汁的手指，像極一隻家貓，「你在想什麼？」

Severus 不合時宜想起男孩曾經嗚咽著舔舐他手指的畫面，心虛地將視線上移，卻無法阻止自己運轉很快的腦神經，抿一口水滋潤自己開始乾啞的喉嚨，悶悶地說：「……還要。」

Harry 沒想到對方會這樣要求，想著也許是這間餐館人少的緣故，Severus 才不在意其他人的目光，於是乖順地再撕下一條麵包沾沾濃湯遞到對方嘴裡。  
這次Severus 在吃下食物時突然吻吻他的指頭，Harry 下意識想縮手，卻被對方莫名變得幽深的眼眸注視到脹紅整張臉。

即使年輕許多，五官輪廓也有些許不同，但那傢伙的表情依舊該死的性感。  
他突然明白對方在想什麼了！

那個老變態！

抱持著葛萊芬多的勇氣和輸人不輸陣的精神，Harry 親了親剛剛Severus 吻過的地方，用另一隻手握住Severus 的右手，有一下沒一下的撫摸，繼續剛才吃東西的模樣，只不過這次他直勾勾盯著Severus，在對方意欲將手抽回去時露出甜甜的笑。

被總是愛作死的救世主撩撥得不行，深知自己還有計劃不能耽擱，Severus 淨空思緒，強硬將手抽了回來。

啊，他總算贏了一次——Harry 得意地掃完自己面前的濃湯和麵包。

「我喜歡這個麵包，烤得好香。」他心情愉悅地稱讚。

「它們搭配魚子醬的味道也很好。」將這話全聽了去的男人微笑，沒多久便遞給他們一盤烤得香脆的麵包片，放上少許魚子醬。

「今日招待。」

Harry 驚喜地朝Severus 眨眼：「沒想到這間餐館的主人挺大方。」他下意識便將正在作菜的男女當作是這間餐館的主人。

Severus 吞下自己嘴裡的餐點，用餐巾抹抹嘴唇：「你喜歡這裡，也許我們能將它買下。」  
Harry 驚愕地瞪大眼睛，連忙搖頭：「我的意思並不是——」

正在擺盤的男人停下動作，朝Harry 微笑，而女人則是放下了自己的湯勺看向他們，像在等待什麼。

「Harry。」Severus 幾乎是溫和地說，Harry 終於知道哪裡不對勁了——這一切。

而他只能忐忑地瞪著明顯想宣布什麼的人，對方舉起他的紅酒杯，Harry 呆呆地跟著舉起自己的氣泡水。

「如果你還有印象你在我病床邊說了什麼的話——」他語帶恐嚇，大有一種若是對方否認，馬上就會獲得一個索命咒的低沉。

於是Harry 急忙點頭，眼睛裡隱約有了不敢置信的淚光。

「這是我、咳、」Severus 輕咳，十分真摯地對上Harry 的眼：「替我們買的房子。」

Harry 深吸一口氣，感覺自己的內心被過量的甜蜜填充，那五味雜陳的感受讓他不知道該從何說起，只我......我.....支吾半天，又像再次確認般在廚師們以及Severus 之間來回看了很久，直到從一開始就一直保持距離感的女人受不了朝他點頭。

「我們確實受到Snape 先生委託——準確來說中介人是Malfoy 先生——依照他委託的內容替您準備這次的餐點。」她的夥伴貼心地替她補充。

得到答案後，Harry 覺得心情更加複雜了。

他回想起當初自己抱著昏迷兩週的人掉淚，真情大告白整整一個小時，說明自己未來絕對不會如此莽撞、會改掉對方總是嫌棄他的惡習，以及對方在自己生命裡有多不可或缺還有他多需要他。  
對方卻在自己終於憋不住情緒大哭出聲時睜開眼，即使發不出什麼聲音都硬是要面露嫌惡地指責他將他吵醒。

彼時他正好說到最重要的部分，於是死死抱著Severus 不放手，像個害怕心愛之人被搶走的孩子般哭哭啼啼地和對方做一連串的約定，還強迫拉著他......打勾勾蓋印章。

忍不住掩面，Harry 透過手指縫隙朝Severus 眨眼，抹抹自己的臉，「你……」  
他輕嘆口氣放下手，溫柔又無奈地說：「你竟然還記得。」

「是什麼讓你誤以為我的記憶力和你一樣貧瘠。」Severus 輕哼，「我當然記得——你的一切......包含你腰間那顆小痣。」

他喝了口酒掩飾自己想閃躲的目光——這樣的親暱話語已經足夠讓他感到不適。  
Harry 卻沒注意那麼多，只在他提到痣時窘迫了下，始終雀躍地拉住Severus 的手。

「那麼吃完飯後我能請求大方的Snape 先生帶我參觀我們的新家嗎？」  
「當然。」

獲得答案後，Harry 愉悅地快速將接下來的松露燉飯吃完，甚至就連平常不太喜歡的燉蔬菜都吃得一乾二淨。

兩人有一搭沒一搭聊著無關的話題，即使對方偶爾並不太願意回應，Harry 始終都掛著愉悅的微笑。

一直到吃完起司蛋糕，Harry 心滿意足地摸摸自己微微飽脹的小肚子，和兩個廚師們道謝過後便十分迫不及待拉著人上樓參觀。

才踏上二樓，少年邊笑著轉過身來吻自己的戀人：「我很喜歡這個驚喜，謝謝你。」

Severus 凝視著Harry ，伸手捧住對方的臉不願他離自己太遠，眼角已經染上幾分醉意，禁不住那親暱磨蹭自己鼻尖那人的誘惑，拇指摩挲著他的嘴唇。

「你剛剛說吃完飯，包括你嗎？」

Severus 的氣息撲在Harry 臉上，低啞絲滑的嗓音帶有一股難以言喻的蠱惑感，Harry 感覺熱意自脖頸蔓延而上，燒得他體無完膚，雙頰紅彤彤的彷彿自己才是酒醉的人。

但始終好強不願意認輸的傢伙環住戀人肩膀，往上一躍雙腿便圈住對方的腰。  
早被他偷襲慣的Severus 十分準確接住他，迎上Harry 的吻。

「那你——你想吃嗎？Severus ？」分開時Harry 喘著氣，不安份的手指輕扯長袍上的精緻鈕扣。

Severus 叼著人的耳垂，吮咬著留下自己的印記，「別想，急躁的小葛萊芬多。也許我們能等你參觀完這棟房子，而它完全屬於我們兩個人後，『仔細』地吃。」

「可是......我迫不及待讓整個空間都充滿我們的氣息了。」Harry 軟軟地說。Severus 拍拍他的屁股，耐心拒絕：「別總是誘惑我。」

「明明是你先的！」Harry 不太高興地咬Severus 一口，乖乖從人身上下來。

依序參觀完每個房間，下樓時兩位廚師已經離開，Harry有些迫不及待地詢問Severus 浴室在哪，臉頰微紅，於是被無奈的Severus 拍了下頭。

「下午的行程不要了？」

被這樣提起，Harry 才想起當初是自己纏著Severus 想去活米村新開的魔豆魔書店尋找幾本自己在Flourish and Blotts 以及夜行巷小書店買不到的黑魔法書籍，而Severus 也有意去逛逛，所以兩人便敲定在這個下午前往。

扁扁嘴不免失望，Harry 又纏著Severus 討要好幾個吻，才用軟墊和抱枕毛毯在窗台邊佈置出一塊溫暖的小角落，兩人一起窩在舒適的窗邊喝熱茶以及熱可可賞雪等待胃裡的食物消化。

Harry 將最後一口可可喝完，望著戀人平靜的側臉，忍不住伸手去觸碰他眉間的皺褶——明明這才是他20幾歲的模樣，自從那時他的臉上便有這樣明顯的紋路嗎？

Severus 側頭來看他，似是不明白他又想做什麼，而Harry 湊了過去，擠進男人懷裡。

Severus 輕嘆，抬手環住他的腰。  
「黏人的小巨怪。」

Harry 撫摸著Severus 的左手臂，吻吻那塊地方——那藏在衣服底下的區塊正是黑魔印記所在——露出微笑，「你別想擺脫我。」


	4. Chapter 4

待時間差不多，他們手牽著手一起到達魔豆魔書店。  
才踏進門沒多久，Harry 便聽見一陣熟悉的爭吵聲，瞬間僵硬在原地。而同樣很快認出聲音的還有他身邊的Severus ，他立刻將眉挑得高高的與Harry 對視。

「啊，小萬事通小姐與他（腦子不太好使）的父親。」Severus 拉長聲調用只有他們兩人能聽聞的音量宣布，被Harry 用手肘頂了一下。

「您答應我要幫我買......說話不算話！」  
他們再往前走了些，第一張書架後綁著馬尾的紅髮女孩正雙手叉腰地質問她的爸爸，神情簡直是Hermione 在一年級時為他們義正辭嚴宣讀校規時的翻版，站在她對面的Ron 則漲紅了臉，不知道是生氣還是窘迫。

Harry 輕笑，Ron 向來拿他的大女兒沒有辦法。

Severus 拍拍Harry 的腰：「如果沒有打算過去打招呼就先去找你要的書吧。」

Harry 遲疑幾秒，才想走上前，卻先被捧著一大摞書經過的Hermione 撞上。  
「抱歉。」他幫助好友將書本拾起。

將頭髮綰成優雅低髮髻的女子連忙道歉，在看見他臉龐時稍稍睜大巧克力色的眼睛，悄無聲息地在短時間內打量完他的裝扮和身邊的Severus 。  
Hermione 試探性開口：「Harry？」

Harry 往後推了一步，手下意識想往自己的瀏海摸，但還沒伸上去就先被深知他習慣的Severus 握住。

「啊？」他發出一聲短促的驚呼，裝傻般不斷眨眼，緊張地握緊Severus 的手，「呃，夫人，我想您認錯人了。」

向來熟悉朋友的小動作，眼見少年眼神閃爍於是越發懷疑的Hermione 轉而對上Severus 波瀾不驚的黑眼睛，那股難以言喻的熟悉感讓她輕抽一口氣。

「教授。」Hermione 朝著Severus 打招呼，Severus 板起臉，神情全然回到了教學時的模樣，顯露出與長相不符的成熟，他收起下巴稍稍頷首算是回應。

畢竟黃金男孩的演技如此拙劣，他也不好再做任何質疑萬事通小姐智商的事。

「Sever——」Harry 嗔怪地喊對方，卻被馬上打斷，「如果你有鏡子，你就應該明白你的表情已經說明了一切。」

Harry 不好意思地和Hermione 道歉，並說明他們正在約會，不過為了避免吸引其他人注意力所以刻意喬裝成不同面貌。

Hermione 無奈地笑，正想說些什麼，學著媽媽將頭髮紮成低馬尾的女孩便跑到他們面前，鼓著臉頰抱怨爸爸是如何和她打賭輸了、卻不遵守諾言買她想要的魔法史全集給她。

「親愛的，如果我沒記錯的話，妳爸爸那天才買了一套麻瓜童話給妳。」Hermione 耐心勸說，被走過來的Ron 附和，「我說明我能一本一本買給她，但她不接受這個協議。」

「我們明明說好是一套......」  
Hemione 拍拍她的頭，「我相信妳爸爸會遵守他的承諾。」

在兩人不斷說服下，女孩才總算妥協，扁著嘴跑回魔法史書區挑書。

「果然還是妳有一套。」Ron 笑著接過Hermione 手上的書，Hermione 回復要是他不再隨意和女兒打賭就能省下很多工夫。

兩人你來我往鬥嘴約莫兩分鐘，Ron 終於注意到站在一旁的Harry 和Severus 。  
「......你的朋友？」

Hermione 看向Harry 哀求的表情，在心裡嘆口氣，「不是，剛剛我不小心撞到這位先生，他幫助我撿起我所有的書。」

Ron 恍然大悟，立刻上前和Harry 道謝和握手，但當看清對方長相時，面對這熟悉的五官輪廓以及氣質遲疑半晌，皺著眉小聲和Hermione 說：「這......你有沒有感覺他很像一個人。」

Hermione 僵了僵，搖頭否認：「我並不覺得自己在哪裡見過他。」

Ron 不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，聲音不免提高了些：「Harry？」

Harry 心虛地看向Severus ，示意他想找理由離開，但深知Weasley 並沒有認出他們的Severus 非常鎮靜拉住他。

「什麼意思？」而同樣鎮靜的人還有萬事通小姐。  
「他看起來就像Harry 和那隻老蝙蝠的私生子！」Ron 信誓旦旦地說，所有人的臉色在瞬間變了。

「不會真的是Harry 的私生子吧！」Ron 大嘆，見Hermione 一臉驚恐於是不住叫嚷：「真是見鬼了！還不是Snape 的？」

「你自己想想看這位先生的年紀！Harry 怎麼可能在兒童時期擁有一位兒子！」Hermione 好氣又好笑地反駁，不好意思地朝Harry 道歉。

Severus 則是神情冷凝，在眾人沒見到的角落甩出一個咒語。Harry 注意到他袍角一閃而逝的光，不敢置信瞪向Severus ，拉住他衣角咬耳朵：「你做了什麼？」

「只不過是一點小小的警告，有鑒於Weasley 先生總是管不住自己的嘴。」

Harry 的心裡響起警鐘，卻只得笑著裝傻，並且立刻編一個假名掩飾過去，匆匆忙忙拉著Severus 與好友們道別，留下還在糾結眼前這位少年究竟可不可能是Harry 私生子的Ron 和莫可奈何的Hermione 。

沒多久走道那端傳來Ron 的尖叫，Harry 匆匆回頭，卻只見Ron 原先燦爛的紅髮全變成青草般的翠綠色。

「Severus！」  
Severus 懶洋洋地翻起書架上的書，滿不在乎地說：「如果你認為我能容忍你的私生子，那麼Weasley 先生便是最好的借鏡。」

「你得保證那並不會持續太久！」  
「也許可以持續到你終於誕下我的婚生孩子，嗯？」Severus 不懷好意地假笑。

「你自己生！」Harry 沒好氣朝Severus 扔咒語，見對方又是輕輕鬆鬆將它擋下，不安詢問道：「你確定Ron 的髮色真的不會持續太久？」  
Severus 一點都不想回答，Harry 就當他默示了這個答案，懸著的心稍微舒服些。

只不過生子魔藥......瞄了眼正在閱讀的Severus，Harry 暗示般詢問：「你真的想要、呃——我們的孩子？」  
Severus 從書本裡抬頭，不耐煩地瞪向他。

「不好意思，請問——」一位捧著書的少女正想請他們借過好拿取書架上的書，卻在見到Harry 時驚叫。  
「天啊！」

「Harry Potter！」  
在戰後成為救世主的粉絲、甚至為此成立了救世主後援會的女孩幾乎是將Harry 的身影刻進腦袋裡，就算對方化作灰她都能將他從灰燼裡拼回完好無缺的人。  
作為一名合格的粉絲，即便如今Harry 作了偽裝，她還是立刻看穿假象，將人認了出來。

少女嘴開了又闔，激動地完全說不出話來，只抱緊自己胸前的書本，顫抖著手抽出自從迷上Harry Potter 後就一直準備在口袋裡、好不容易派上用場的鋼筆。

沒想到自己的偽裝接連被識破，Harry 這次平靜許多，一指放在嘴前朝女孩比了個噓，眨眨清澈的綠眼睛，溫和地拒絕她：「不好意思，我正在和我的男朋友約會。」

Severus 沒說話，但渾身散發出來的冷氣壓讓少女不自覺往後退半步，咬咬唇朝兩人道歉後便轉身跑走。  
Harry 歉疚地目送她離去的背影，Severus 在一旁冷笑，「看來我們的救世主魅力不減啊。」  
「我倒是認為這下子明天的頭版將會昭告全天下我有了男朋友。」

「她不會說的。」Severus 篤定道，雖說他恨不得全世界都知道救世主是自己的，但從少女的眼神中他能看出對方並不是沽名釣譽的人，更不會為此將自己偶像的資訊賣給報社。

只不過他們的戀情總有曝光的一天，在此之前，他希望對方能夠獲得足夠的保護。  
Severus 沉默放下書本，用自己袍子上別的銀製胸章變形成一副方形的金邊眼鏡塞給Harry 戴上。

Harry 沒有拒絕，加快自己挑書的效率，並且盡量避免與其他人有眼神接觸，於是半小時後兩人順利塞滿兩口袋的書走出書店。


	5. Chapter 5

經過受衛氏兄弟法寶店啟發而開業的惡作劇糖果店時，Harry 立刻被櫥窗裡的黏黏黏糖糖吸引走所有的注意力，興奮拉著Severus 進店。  
並不願意的Severus 苦著臉，用銳利眼神替Harry 在人群裡開道——天知道為什麼這種店能夠人滿為患？  
Harry 笑著躲過一隻從天花板上飛過來的巨大棒棒糖，卻沒想到在掃過他們之後，棒棒糖會回過頭來打中旁邊的Severus。

軟綿綿的糖打在身上並不痛，只不過化作不少彩花和糖晶，全落在Severus 頭上。  
Harry 忍不住大笑，被Severus 怒目而視。

Harry替Severus 撥開頭上那色彩繽紛的裝飾們，趁機偷抓了一塊糖晶，觀察完晶瑩剔透的糖果，原想將它送進嘴裡，卻被Severus 給拍掉。  
「小髒鬼。」  
Harry 朝對方做了個鬼臉，轉身去瀏覽商品。

他拿起假髮一樣的黑色絲狀甘草糖在自己頭頂比劃，被Severus 嫌惡拒絕，於是Harry 只好拉著Severus 去試吃變裝糖。  
Harry 試了一口，四周圍突然爆出煙霧，待煙霧散去，Severus 的表情在看見他那一秒突然變得很詭異，Harry 才注意到自己穿著粉色蓬蓬裙以及粉色蕾絲帽，手裡還握著一把蕾絲傘，立刻紅了耳朵。

「Well, well, well——」  
Harry 立刻在對方發出評價前塞了一塊歌劇糖進Severus 嘴裡，趁他還沒來得及唱歌劇或是殺了他之前找了一個理由嗑嗑絆絆跑開，下一秒又被抓了回來。

Severus 很快便將糖吐了出來，原想開口罵人，卻只能飆出一連串的歌劇男高音，這讓他馬上閉嘴，惡狠狠瞪著Harry ，完全抑制不住自己想唱歌的欲望。  
給自己下了一個靜音咒，Severus 氣得直接轉身，但Harry 拉住了他，渴求的小眼神讓Severus 怒氣沖沖嘗試給兩人解咒。  
雖然沒太大成效，不過僅僅一口的魔法效力向來不長，很快他們便陸續恢復原狀。

「看吧，挺好玩的。」  
「也許你也想嘗試一下我的惡咒？」Severus 用魔杖指著幸災樂禍的傢伙冷聲說，Harry 反應很快地搖頭，轉移話題：「不然我們分開逛吧。」他剛剛看見了一個有趣的東西。  
Severus 狐疑打量著明顯又想做什麼壞事的Harry，但他確實是不太想逛下去了，於是點頭答應。

兩人約定好二十分鐘後在門口碰面，Severus 便想擠出人群走出這間店——殊不知靠近門口那波人潮裡，有一盒特別的糖果吸引了他的目光。  
『鏡像糖——能讓你的糖果變成你的模樣！』  
Severus 利用一些小魔法幫助自己穿越人潮走到鏡像糖前，一盒滿滿的糖果簡直是縮小版的糖果店主人。小小的人兒們或坐或站，甚至一起遊戲，生動得不像是一顆糖。雖然做工不是特別精緻，卻能讓人一眼就認出那是誰，並顯得十分小巧可愛——據說是為了讓人吃進去時不會這麼擔驚受怕——但猜測應該也不會有太多人願意吃他們吧。  
Severus 若有所思看著這盒糖果，臉色不知道為什麼變得有些奇怪，又站在原地看了一陣子才回頭去找Harry。

正當此時，和Severus 分開後不小心被人潮擠入禁區的Harry 正面紅耳赤地聆聽關於好棒棒棒棒糖的說明。

他被擠進這裡時還以為自己不小心闖入了隱藏版區域（畢竟在他通過入口時有注意到魔法波動，簾幕甚至閃過一道微光；再者，黃金男孩的災難光環即便在大戰過後也始終沒卸除），卻沒想到漂亮的粉色紗簾後面賣的盡是情趣糖果。

糖果店的主人特地請了具有小部分迷拉血統的一對男女作為介紹者，Harry 透過在場的人們幾乎癡迷的眼神就能確定，而身著一襲黑色長禮服的美麗女性正在向客人介紹一款特殊的情趣棒棒糖。

這種棒棒糖標榜是作為增進感情所使用，當使用者正在吃糖時，會將糖果所獲得的感覺投映在對視那人身上。  
當然我們都知道我在說哪裡——女子用迷人的嗓音緩慢訴說，眼神曖昧地往下瞥。

偏偏棒棒糖的外表正如一般常見的彩色螺旋，若非中間印有一枚大大的紅唇，誰都區分不出差別，或為此作出不當的聯想。

最後女子更說明了這款糖果無須擔心影響到只想專心吃糖的人們，當糖果被咬碎或折斷時，那些過於激烈的感覺並不會使對方共感。

這種種優點讓所有人在介紹結束後一窩蜂地衝上前哄搶，Harry 在那瞬間直直定在原地，不確定自己是否需要這樣的糖果。  
誠然他與Severus 的感情十分和諧（咳、包含夜晚的部分），但也許Severus 會喜歡這樣的小驚喜？思及屬於情人的日子在不久後即將來臨，Harry 在大多數人已經搶購完前往下一個貨架時，順手從架上拿走倒數第三盒好棒棒棒棒糖。

已經退到一旁的女子意味深長地朝他微笑，像在鼓勵，甚至好意召喚來一枚購物袋遞給他。  
Harry 連忙點頭致謝，將糖果收放進魔法購物袋裡，紅著臉大步走開。

就當作是情人節前的禮物，姑且一試吧。

大致逛了一圈，Harry 再也沒有被其他糖果吸引——雖然有幾種還不錯，但他要是敢用在Severus 身上，最後遭殃的一定還是他。

十分明白夜晚活動時的食物鏈走向，Harry 沒兩下便回到商店主體。

在短短幾分鐘內他看上一款長相非常像金探子的巧克力，走近才發現那是拿來贈送給喜歡之人的心意糖，如果原持有者對贈送對象抱有愛慕之心的話小翅膀會飛動起來，就和早些時候那塊會唱歌的蛋糕一樣長出嘴巴，飛來飛去到處喊持有者的名字，並告知大家他喜歡那位贈送對象，直到那顆巧克力被吃掉為止。

腦袋裡不禁浮現Severus 憤怒地追在不斷喊著：「Severus Snape 喜歡Harry Potter！Severus Snape 喜歡Harry Potter！」的巧克力後頭、無論怎麼抓都抓不到它的模樣，Harry 高興地都笑瞇了眼睛，連忙尋找起Severus 的身影。

在尋找到Severus 之前，Harry 又看見一種不錯的惡作劇糖果，能夠讓跳跳糖在食用者舌尖上跳動的同時，身著的衣服被瞬間爆開。  
這款糖果僅僅適用於上衣，並且不至於將衣服全數蹦開傷害到對方的自尊。

Harry 幾乎都要佩服起這間商店的老闆拿捏惡作劇的尺度，思量著也許能夠將他們介紹給Ron 以及George 認識，也許兩者之間會蹦出新的火花。

Harry 開心地掃了十盒這款爆衣跳跳糖進到魔法袋裡，在下一秒被Severus 給抓住。  
「原來在這裡。」被人群擠得開始不耐煩的人臉色不太好，差點以為救世主被別人捉走的魔藥教授不願意承認自己是在擔心，只將人又往自己身邊拉靠近些。

Harry 見到Severus ，心中一喜。  
只不過還沒有開口，Severus 倒先湊到他耳邊說話：「我認為陪救世主逛了一天活米村的我值得一點小報酬。」  
Harry 掩不住自己的震驚表情，Severus 卻神色自若地轉頭去瞪那些不斷擠過來的人們。

心想自己的小心思也許能透過對方的這個要求達成，Harry 伸手拉住他的長袍，很直接地說：「那麼作為交換，我想要那邊那種長得很像金探子的巧克力當作今年的情人節禮物。」  
Severus 雖是已經習慣了男孩的直接了當，卻也忍不住為此挑眉——想必那種巧克力並沒有這麼簡單——他打量Harry 輕眨的綠眼睛，衡量過利弊後答應下來，任由人去拿取兩盒精美包裝過的巧克力塞進自己手裡。

檢視著就像為了情人節專門設計過的糖果，Severus 突然摸不著心情明顯愉悅的救世主正在打算什麼。

總歸不會太出格。他這樣想。

他領著救世主走到鏡像糖附近，隨即令他站在原地等候，Severus 上前拿了一盒鏡像糖。  
原本決定拿了就走，但見身邊某個少女一次掃了四五盒進袋、殺紅眼的模樣，他鬼迷心竅又多拿了一盒給Potter。

Harry 在接過看起來與一般糖果無異的盒子時表情瞬間變得有些奇怪，他小心翼翼地拿在手上搖晃了下、確定裡面確實是糖果時忍不住想開口詢問Severus 這到底是什麼。

可他始終念著自己的惡作劇，不希望同樣被Severus 反問以破壞自己的計畫，只好硬是忍住那樣的衝動。

各懷心思的兩人約定好各自結帳，沒多久便在糖果店外會合。

Harry 牽著Severus 到處亂逛，雖說已經快到晚餐時分，但延後一段時間才用午餐的兩人並不覺得自己有飢餓感。

待商店都逛得差不多時，Harry 提議他們可以去有名的夕陽山丘上坐坐。  
Severus 原想拒絕，但下午的行程確實已經結束，他也沒有其他更好的想法，只好由人領著自己走。

「如果救世主認為今天一整天都沒露面的太陽會再次為了你從西方升起並落下，就去吧。」冬天的日落總是來得特別早，如今除了溫暖的燈光，斷斷續續下著細雪的天空早已夜幕低垂，Severus 這樣說。

不過向來勇往直前的救世主沒有回應，固執而專注地拉著他爬上被清理出來的小路。

當終於踏上山丘頂端的那刻，Harry 立刻熄滅自己魔杖尖端的光源，Severus 跟隨他動作，這才明白Harry 並不是要讓他和漆黑一片的夜空大眼瞪小眼，而是這個位置佔據了活米村的制高點之一，正好能將昏黃閃爍的萬家燈火映入眼底。

「漂亮吧。」少年邀功般朝他微笑，抬手替他撥去頭髮上的雪花。  
Severus 嗯了聲，雖然他對於燈光沒有太大的感覺，可他能理解這是Harry 刻意準備給他的驚喜，而大片交織的溫暖燈光以及巫師聚落的美與壯觀確實足夠令人嘆為觀止。

他們找了一張長椅坐下，因為晚餐時間以及天氣的緣故，山丘上除了他們只有零零星星幾對情侶，分散坐在不同地方。

Harry 安靜注視底下的活米村，思及自己在這個地方也有一個新家了，忍不住微笑。

他們在這裡坐了一會，當Severus 建立起防止別人打擾的咒語時，Harry 立刻與他交換了兩個綿長的吻，心滿意足地緊靠著對方取暖。

認為時間差不多後，Severus 解開咒語，用一個惡作劇魔咒將還想再多待一會的救世主從椅子上挖起來。

他們沿著來時的路往村落走，四周一片黑暗，過於寧靜的空氣不知為何讓Harry 敏感地捕捉到一絲詭譎，回頭張望卻沒有任何動靜。

他深深看向暗處一眼，不自覺握緊手裡魔杖，另一手捏捏Severus 手心，悄無聲息和人交換視線。

將近活米村之際，Harry 忽然臉色凝重將Severus 往旁邊推，一道橫空從後頭射過來的魔咒直直掠過他們在空中炸開。

Harry 朝魔咒來處回敬咒語，快步貼上正在施展盔甲咒的Severus 背部，謹慎評估目前情況。

「食死人？」他低聲詢問，Severus 投了一個惡咒出去，打中對方其中一員，那人發出痛苦的慘叫聲。  
「趁火打劫更有可能——畢竟這裡聚集了不少愚蠢的情侶——而那些愚蠢的傢伙現在要逃跑了。」Severus 冷笑著一邊丟咒語，握住Harry 手腕。

深知這場鬧劇不會有結果，他抓緊時間幻影移形。

踏上新家地毯時Harry 還覺得有些不真實感，只能說戰後他也許被那些兇惡的食死徒追殺習慣了，如今面對突來的匪徒，他竟覺得那些人有幾分友好。

畢竟窮途末路的食死人並不會給你一絲逃跑的生機，而平凡的鼠輩更珍惜自己的命。

他恍惚看著Severus 拍他的額頭，替彼此解除身上的偽裝，說不清自己心裡是什麼感覺。

「晚餐吃什麼？」Severus 喚回Harry 的思緒，他想了想，走進廚房巡視一圈，打開冰箱時不住瞪大眼睛——被施以空間擴展和保冷咒的機器和Harry 從小到大認知裡的麻瓜冰箱截然不同，冷凍區裡塞滿一整櫃的肉品，種類齊全、甚至已經處理妥當，而底下的冷藏區則擺滿蔬果、乳製品，整個冰箱看起來就像是一個小型濃縮的麻瓜超市。

「梅林的內褲！你為什麼在冰箱裡塞了一間超市！」  
「難不成黃金男孩的魅力還能夠讓今天的午餐成為岡普定律的例外？」Severus 很快嗆了回去，表情尷尬不少。

Harry 無奈地笑，順口回敬Severus 一句。

將所有靠近門口的食材大致看了一遍後，Harry 從冰箱門探頭出來，確認爐子上還有另設的烤盤時眼睛一亮，「我們今晚吃燒烤吧？」

將所有需要的食材從冰箱裡拿出來擺放，不得不說光是烹飪，魔法的便利性便體現在很多細節上，例如他們只需要一個咒語便能讓還沒解凍的肉品回到最適合烹調的狀態、又或者可以利用適當的家務魔法處理蔬菜的去皮、清洗以及切塊。

只不過對於並不了解家務魔法精妙所在的兩人來說，烹飪還是一件費工的事。

Harry 幫助Severus 清洗將會用到的蔬菜，一面告訴他一些細節。從小便同樣被自己母親教導過來的男人並不說話，只沉默遵從少年的指示動作，過於親近的距離讓他被對方獎勵似印了好幾個吻在臉頰上，直到他揚言將救世主的嘴封起來對方才悻悻然離開去做醬汁，順便將調味好的牛排放上烤盤。

沒多久菜餚的香氣開始瀰漫在整間室內，Harry 被蒸騰的熱氣悶得臉紅，仍認真翻動肉排，刷著醬汁。

他開始覺得自己應該向茉莉阿姨學習一些好用的家務魔法，也許他們就不需要這樣手忙腳亂了。

分出部分心思指揮閒下來的Severus 煮蔬菜，Harry 驚奇地發現對方動作不算生疏，卻也不敢開口打擾Snape 大老爺陰晴不定的心情，以免遭到對方撂攤子報復。

替對方鍋裡灑上調味料，Harry 將烤好的肉以切割咒分成塊狀擺盤，回過身時他望著Severus 瘦高的背影，忽然打消學習家務魔法的念頭。

這樣一起做菜也很好。

神經敏感的前雙面間諜注意到背後更為炙熱的目光，困惑地回頭。  
Harry 立刻叉起一塊肉遞到Severus 嘴邊：「試試味道？」

Severus 不怕燙似張嘴咬下，將肉汁鮮美的肉排咀嚼吞下後點頭示意可以，下一秒少年就挪動過來，一雙眼晶亮亮地看他。

雖然很不想理會，但面對少年時不時賀爾蒙過剩的行為Severus 不得不承認自己已經習慣，從善如流地用嘴巴碰碰他的嘴唇就想退開，人卻巴巴吻了上來。

為了避免自己被推向爐子，兩人吻著吻著Severus 利用魔法淨空流理台，半推半就間將男孩推了上去坐好。  
分開時對方用鼻尖蹭蹭他，一手勾著他的脖頸，Severus 不滿抱怨都是油以及身上沾染的食物味道，Harry 卻笑得很開心，不安份的手在他袍子上胡亂摸索。

「親暱的、黏人的葛萊芬多。」  
「你才是惡毒的老蝙蝠！」

「我們等等可以——」才想說出一起洗澡幾個字，傳來的焦味以及突然飆升的高溫讓Harry 一把推開Severus 往下跳，手忙腳亂地飄浮起燒起來的烤盤和成為火種的肉排，卻在將它們扔進水槽時遲疑。

「該死的Potter，將它扔進去！」  
「你怎麼能確定我們不會波及更多東西！」

「難道你將它們放在空氣裡火焰就會比你親吻我還更主動地熄滅嗎！」Severus 怒吼，忙著收拾爐台上的慘劇。「丟進去！放水！」

雖然依舊有所遲疑，Harry 還是聽從Severus 的話語將著火的東西全放進水槽，一個清水如泉下去大量的煙便隨著滋滋聲湧出，作好心理準備的Harry 摀住口鼻，用魔咒將那些煙全排出去外頭。

Harry 狼狽地咳了幾聲，當對上同樣灰頭土臉的Severus 時他遭到一記狠瞪，下意識舉起魔杖向著對方（畢竟他闖禍被Severus 教訓也不是一次兩次的事了），確認無礙後他一點一點靠近Severus ，抬手抹去他臉頰上的黑灰時Harry 終於忍不住大笑出聲。

而Severus 嚴肅的表情逐漸消失，最後凝聚成一抹僵硬的微笑，「總有一天我會給你惡咒，麻煩怪。」

幾個簡單的清理一新以及恢復如初後，他們總算換回乾淨整潔的廚房，在Severus 的魔杖威脅下兩人順利煮完晚餐並且一起窩在吧檯上用餐。

Harry 哼著歌洗碗，而Severus 則是利用魔咒清理方才不小心弄髒的地方。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全身鏡play/水里（好孩子不要模仿這只是文章）play/吃糖play（浪費食物不好）  
> 敝人愛小哈QQ，避雷注意

將廚房全整理完畢後，Harry 猛然想起自己原本是想烤個甜點的，結果卻因為剛剛的大火擾亂所有打算。

正想找個替代方案，Harry 思及自己在惡作劇糖果店所買的好棒棒棒棒糖，左胸口的小鹿不小心衝撞了下。

舔舔嘴唇，Harry 告知Severus 自己要去洗澡，而共浴的邀請不意外立刻遭拒，他絲毫沒有沮喪，腳步輕快地奔上樓拿出兩人行李，隨意挑了件睡袍就竄進浴室裡將自己洗得一乾二淨，還順手——噓。

從浴室出來後Harry 心急地將Severus 趕進浴室，從外出的長袍口袋裡掏出被自己縮小的購物袋，將好棒棒棒棒糖從中抽了出來。

綠眼睛骨碌碌轉動著，Harry 心念一動，再拿出爆衣跳跳糖藏進睡袍口袋，另外把心意糖也拿了出來放在被單上，拆開好棒棒棒棒糖的包裝。才發現裡面其實擁有兩根糖果，尺寸一大一小。

將它們也倒在床上，Harry 拿起可以一口含進嘴巴裡的小尺寸棒棒糖，再看看大約得吃上三十分鐘的大尺寸棒棒糖時猛地意會過來，不免感到臉頰微熱。

心想既然棒棒糖看上去可以吃上好一陣子，Harry 首先拆開大尺寸的棒棒糖，試試味道。  
香甜的滋味在嘴裡融化，Harry 為這不錯的口味驚喜了陣——他還以為這種糖果多半功能性大於味道。  
愉快地含吮著嘴裡的棒棒糖，Harry 倒不怕糖果被自己吃完，對於Severus 洗澡的速度他還是有信心的。

雖然糖果很好吃，但吃久了向來急躁的少年耐心逐漸消磨殆盡。  
就在Harry 嘴巴發酸、棒棒糖第一次在他牙齒下碎裂的那刻，Severus 終於從浴室出來了，見他正在吃糖時眉頭幾不可聞擰了擰，而Harry 急忙將棒棒糖從嘴唇移開，嚼碎自己嘴裡的糖。

「我、我正在拆今天在惡作劇糖果店裡買的糖，很好吃！」聞言，Severus 立刻將眉毛挑得高高的。

眼見救世主特別真摯拿出自己藏在口袋裡的糖果遞給他，即便他察覺有異，卻還是在拒絕未果後收下。

「下不為例。」Severus淡淡地說，將跳跳糖送進嘴裡。

於是他的睡袍就在滿眼期盼的救世主眼前炸得稀巴爛，只剩幾塊布料零落地留在他身上遮住一些不該暴露的地方，Severus 臉色瞬即暗沉不少。  
還沒來得及教訓吃吃笑著的救世主，下一秒對方便用魔法拆開他要求自己送他的巧克力。

好不容易被釋放的巧克力張開翅膀，抖動了下長出嘴巴，像是蓄滿能量般飛了起來，速度不亞於真的金探子，邊飛邊喊著：「Severus Snape 喜歡Harry Potter！Severus Snape 喜歡Harry Potter！」

Harry 大笑著在床上打滾，避開Severus 扔過來的魔咒，見對方恨不得把巧克力從空中射下來的模樣，他好意提醒：「你得捉住它他並且將它吃掉他才會閉嘴。」

Severus 憤怒於自己的咒語對那塊巧克力一點用都沒有，最後乾脆直接升高房裡的溫度，原本還精神滿滿的巧克力便顯得有些力不從心了，開始慢下速度，很快被Severus 捉在手中咬了一口之後塞進Harry 嘴裡。

Harry 乖乖幫Severus 吃了一些，黏糊糊的巧克力沾在身上有點噁心，才惡整完對方的人並不敢玩火將那些巧克力抹在Severus 身上，等待幾個清理一新過後確認Severus 面無表情、不繼續生氣了才敢跨坐在戀人身上壓著他，討好地吻吻他的下巴：「我只是想試試看糖果們的效力......而且它們也挺好吃的不是嗎？」

Severus 看向他手裡始終握著的棒棒糖，眼神狐疑。Harry 在心裡狡猾地竊笑，表情卻無辜，眨眨眼張口舔吮起棒棒糖。

Severus 因下身突然傳來的強烈感覺震了下，即使並未顯露在臉上，但腦袋裡卻被喚起眼前這傢伙含著他性器的媚態，呼吸漸漸粗重。

在Harry 刻意伸出粉嫩的小舌來回掃視已經缺了一個口的棒棒糖頂端時，即便和棒棒糖沒有共感，光視覺上的刺激就足以讓Severus 移不開視線，更別說目前處於有共感的狀況下，被刺激的器官跳了幾跳，單薄且破碎的布料根本遮擋不住底下鼓起的一塊，就抵在兩人之間。  
手掌無意識揉捏起戀人肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，Severus 幾乎是可以確定自己身體的變化全是這傢伙和他嘴裡該死的棒棒糖搞的鬼。

沒放過任何一絲變化，Harry 召喚來被自己遺落在旁邊的小支糖拆開，握著它拍拍Severus 的嘴唇，將它塞進男人嘴裡時不禁倒抽一口氣：「嗯——」

Severus 擺動起自己靈活的舌尖，救世主微微瞇起的綠眼睛和壓抑不住的紊亂呼吸說明對方正在承受和自己差不多的刺激。有過的幾場情事讓嘗過滋味的戀人越發敏感，扭著臀更賣力地舔舐著糖果。  
目光緊盯著Harry，Severus 不由得施力吮吸起棒棒糖溶化後的甜美汁液，瞬間濕熱緊緻的包裹感讓Harry 低呼，強忍下身急竄而上的酥麻電流，顫抖著想將Severus 嘴裡的棒棒糖抽走，卻發現對方不讓。

「Sev......夠了嗯......幫我吃這個......吃不完......」羞惱又急躁的人嘗試拉扯戀人嘴裡的糖果，不小心刮蹭過牙齒的反饋讓他又疼又舒服地哼，太過刺激的感覺讓他想放棄，染上情慾的眼角暈紅。

幾秒後Severus 才像是玩夠般，妥協地讓他將自己嘴裡的棒棒糖抽走扔開，Harry 空出來的手於是捉到機會摸索男人的胸口，隔著布料搓捻乳首。

Severus 盯著被人舔得濕噠噠的糖果以及唇瓣，嘗試性避開對方的嘴含上邊緣，才發現作用在糖果上的魔法並非只有單一目標，他依舊能透過這塊糖果來取悅他甜蜜的愛人。

交纏的視線讓室內溫度似乎又抬高不少，Severus 並不想浪費太多時間，在Harry 停下來休息時伸手接過他的糖果，剝開他的睡袍。

「也許你還能用其他地方將它吃完。」  
Severus 壓低聲嗓，移動著糖果自戀人的下巴往下滑，經過挺立的乳尖時刻意以粗糙面來回碾磨，留下黏膩的糖痕。

Harry 像在期盼般，濕潤的綠眼睛渴望地眨，同樣迫不及待扒光他身上的布料、抱住他脖子吻，蹭著他像在催促。  
Severus 挪不開自己的目光，刻意以魔法加速融化一部分糖汁，全淋在戀人的下身，不斷遊走在腹部軟肉的棒棒糖確認無礙後繼續向下，調整角度去刮蹭著那敏感的柱體。

就像是男人用自己的器官抵住他一起摩擦，只不過有些許稜角的糖果帶來細微的刺痛感——雙重刺激下Harry 立刻從鼻尖擠出一個上揚的黏膩尾音，扭動著想獲得更多，不斷摸索的手終於握住他想要的東西上下捋動。

「唔、用這裡嗯......要吃好久——」  
Severus 眼神一暗，扣著人的下巴拉過來深吻，始終在對方臀瓣遊走的手嘗試著在洞口輕刺，當發現裡頭已經清潔過甚至做了潤滑時不住皺眉。

「這麼迫不及待？」他咬著Harry 的下唇，語氣危險。  
「我、我只是......」Harry 急忙辯解，他總不能說除了迫不及待之外他才不想又要被對方拿他新研究出來的潤滑配方試驗，上次那劑的催情效果可是害慘了他。

只不過Severus 完全沒有要聽的意思，低聲念了一段咒語，沒多久戳進身體裡的棒狀物立刻讓Harry 睜大眼睛，在意識過來體內是什麼後忍不住隨著物體抽動嗚咽。  
「不要這個......哈啊、不准——」

「現在你知道這裡——」Severus 吻著他的耳朵，攪弄著開始出現微弱水聲的地方，憑記憶尋找戀人的敏感點：「每次都是怎樣糾纏我不放了？」  
被對方刻意變形的糖重重摩擦著肉壁，Harry 能感覺它在自己不斷收絞之下開始融化出糖汁，過於明顯的反饋讓紅潤的臉頰羞得幾乎能滴血，救世主如體內的糖果融化似掛在戀人身上。

小手軟糯地撫慰手裡的昂揚，向來慣於欺負他的人含吮住右胸口的紅果，像吮蜜的孩童不斷輕嘬品嚐。  
「嗚嗚……Sev......」Harry 顫抖著搖頭，Severus 才終於抽走手裡幾乎看不出原貌的糖，拿到眼前欣賞。

Harry 又羞又惱地咬了他一口，推著他往前躺，握住手裡的肉刃塞進穴口。  
雖說做這件事情已經不是一次兩次了，猛然過於深入的姿勢還是讓他幾乎將自己的唇咬破，努力撐起自己再往下坐、扭著腰尋找會讓自己舒服的地方，忍不住直掉淚，「嗯唔……哈、好棒、」

西弗勒斯簡直快控制不住自己了，偏偏人絲毫沒有自覺，又像刻意般大聲呻吟。

他伸手拍了下戀人的臀，留下一枚紅印。那總是學不乖的救世主嗚咽了聲，迷茫的眼睛像雨洗過的草地，始終執著地跟隨著他的眼眸，如今眉間微微擰起，像是不解卻也更像在委屈撒嬌。

Severus 忍不住掐著人順勢往下坐的腰向上頂弄，摩擦的肌膚帶來一片令人戰慄的火花，快感隨著蹭過軟肉的熱鐵在Harry 腦袋裡炸開，努力抬起又坐下的腿早已撐得酸軟，跌坐在男人的肉刃上，猛然的施力更導致雪臀將它吞吃得更深。  
「啊啊——嗚、Sev、Sev！」

發出甜膩的小小尖叫，Harry 無意識揪住Severus 的肩膀，過於深入的刺激讓他腦袋一片空白，只能抽泣著任由人坐起，將自己翻了個面抱在他懷裡，無助地環著他的脖頸討吻。

溫熱的大掌揉著他的肚子和大腿內側，溫柔地分開他的腿，好半晌Harry才意識過來面前不知道什麼時候多出一面全身鏡，向來容易羞澀的救世主雖說已經學會享受戀人給的一切，仍依舊被對方的惡趣味激得閉上眼睛。

「睜開眼睛，Harry…...」埋首在戀人頸側啃咬，輕輕以拇指摩挲性器前端，當懷裡那人猛然仰高脖頸發出更甜膩的哭喘時Severus 勾起一抹略帶邪惡的笑容，與下半身猛烈的頂弄不同，低沉嗓音柔聲哄誘對方直視眼前的鏡子。  
「不、要哼嗯、不——」下意識搖晃頭部卻擺脫不了對方的溫熱掌心，飽含淚光的眼側頭對上暗沉的黑眸， 對方突然擰了下眉，眼裡閃爍過濃烈的欲望。總是抿成一線的唇壓了下來，恣意掠奪走他嘴裡所有空氣。

「你先誘惑我的，要負責......」 終於放過對方，Severus 親吻戀人的唇角。  
略微不安地瞅了男人一眼，Harry 終究轉頭去看鏡子。

鏡子裡臉色酡紅的人眼角泛淚鼻頭通紅的模樣楚楚可憐，連微啟的唇瓣都是濕潤的紅，看起來被很好地品嚐過。  
Harry 與鏡中人情動姿態呆愣地對視，視線向下只見布滿吻痕的胸膛一片狼藉，除了糖汁外兩顆紅腫的乳粒在粉色的肌膚上格外明顯，而挺立的下身被戀人掌握在手心套弄，被強迫分開的腿舒服地綣起渾圓的腳趾。

更往下去，那刻意慢動作抽出的堅挺佈滿透明的汁液，在緊絞的穴口還來不及挽留之際又重重頂了回去，發出黏膩的噗滋聲。

「哈嗯——」 Harry 咬住自己手指遏止所有即將吐出的曖昧呻吟，五感在一瞬間變得格外鮮明，他雖難為情卻移不開緊盯的視線，只覺得一切都亂了套。  
注意到一切，Severus 舔吻上粉紅色的耳垂輕輕囓咬，「你的身體總是那麼誠實地渴望著我，只要一碰就會不斷顫抖泛紅，像只為我展開的花苞，還有美妙的呻吟。」

「你最喜歡被摸這裡了，是不是？」他的手按摩著Harry 腰間最敏感那塊軟肉，「只要一揉你就會瞇起眼睛，像撒嬌般扭著腰渴望更多。」

「看清楚你那又濕又熱的小嘴每次都是怎麼熱情地將我吞得那麼深嗎？」

「沒、沒啊——」分不清究竟是對方過於露骨的話語還是什麼，突然拔高呻吟的人兒終於忍不住哭著釋放，而濺到鏡面上的白濁更讓他羞恥地狂顫，漂亮的綠眼睛微微上翻，不住又吐出幾股精，癱軟了完全酥麻的身子。

Severus 被戀人高潮時幾乎將他絞射的肉壁以及魅惑的模樣刺激地低吼，利用魔咒清理鏡子，粗魯地將人往前壓上鏡面狠狠抽送。  
撐住鏡面的Harry 逐漸被頂得回神，眼神迷濛地與鏡子裡倒映出、嘴角緊抿的男人對望，啜泣著噘起唇瓣去親吻鏡子裡的倒影。

Severus 便也不再忍耐了，最後快速頂弄幾下便抽出來射在外頭。

注視著和鏡子討吻的傢伙，Severus 不太高興地收走全身鏡，緊摟對方享受餘韻，好半會才掰過他的下巴親吻。

一個響指開始放熱水，早已習慣Harry 不喜歡用清潔咒取代洗澡，Severus 起身將人扛進浴室，被Harry 氣惱地踢了腳。

把人放在浴缸邊坐著，Severus 探了下水溫，確定無礙後讓它維持在適當的溫度，拎起蓮蓬頭幫乖乖閉眼的人沖水，再淋濕自己。

回過身時Harry 已經將肥皂搓出泡泡，一把抹在他胸口，Severus 眷戀地親親男孩額頭上的疤，再吻吻他的唇瓣，接過他手裡的肥皂仔細塗抹。

他們就這樣互相幫忙，直到搓洗小腿時對方因為癢意開始咯咯笑，Severus 不得不讓一個膝蓋頂著地板，強硬地將戀人的一條腿扣在大腿上才好清洗。

Harry 努力想轉移注意力，於是用已經布滿泡泡的左腳輕踩他撐在地板上的右大腿，換來一記狠瞪。  
對於自己不應得的警告Harry 有些摸不著頭緒，但看著自己腳踏的部位再看看愛人兩腿之間的器官，他突然恍然大悟。

快速撓撓腳下踩的地方馬上收回，Harry 無害地笑，「換我幫你洗。」

兩人換了個位置，Harry 扶著Severus 的頭往後仰，用咒語飄浮起臉盆在他後腦勺待命，擠出洗髮乳在掌心戳揉，形成泡沫後抹到Severus 頭髮上。

手法熟練地按摩魔藥教授向來不太好洗的頭皮，沿著太陽穴附近慢慢往耳後按壓。  
其實已經做過清潔的頭髮並不需要過度清洗，他只是喜歡看向來愛皺眉的魔藥教授放鬆慵懶的模樣，順便偷幾個吻。

Severus 舒服地瞇起眼睛，抬手替人撥開他貼在眼睛上的髮絲。

Harry 專注揉開頭髮上的泡沫，按摩完頭皮後開始搓洗髮尾，最終握住它們從髮根順到尾端將所有的泡泡擠出來。眼見Severus 頭頂上尖尖的馬尾他忍不住輕笑，貼上他的唇輕咬：「唔......這樣也蠻帥的。」  
探出舌尖舔舐戀人的下唇，Harry 討好般敲開他的牙關，瞇著眼與他有力的舌頭交纏。

親吻的聲響雖不大，但在回音明顯的浴室卻異常清晰，沒多久又被撩起欲念的救世主急忙退開，卻還是心滿意足地啄啄Severus 嘴角。

打開熱水，他先沖淨自己，再替Severus 沖去身上的泡沫。  
一面沖水，他猛然意識到自己總不自覺移動目光去盯著戀人兩腿間的......熱意直竄上臉頰，他欲蓋彌彰般撇開視線。

心念一動，趁著Severus 因為開始沖洗頭髮而緊閉眼睛，Harry 鼓起勇氣吻吻他的嘴唇，用魔法讓蓮蓬頭繼續主動清洗，跪坐下來在Severus 還沒來得及反應之際捧著他的性器親吻。

Severus 倒抽一口氣，飽含威脅地喊了一聲Potter ，警告意味濃厚。  
Harry 用臉頰蹭了蹭自親吻結束時就開始有膨脹跡象的器官，無辜地說：「......他很美味嘛......」

想起自己看過的小黃本裡所描述過的內容，Harry 隨意挑了一句講，滿意含住直抵他唇邊的昂揚。  
Severus 立刻坐了起來，以無杖咒語清理自己濕透的髮絲，披散著頭髮、神色莫辨地看著賣力挑逗自己的Harry 同方才吃糖那般撩人。

梅林！該死的救世主就像故事裡誘人犯罪的媚魔，用盡渾身解數想壓榨乾他所有精氣。

雖說不算熟練，但人紅著眼眶撅起臀部輕擺，滿足又色情地吞吐他的莖身，唇舌擺動間發出黏膩的水聲，時不時舔過他冠狀溝的粗糙舌苔讓Severus 忍不住將手指插進他的髮絲裡，強勢按著人後腦抽送。

Harry 唔了聲，微微擰起眉頭，含不住的津液順著地心引力落在瓷磚地面上，瞇起的眼睛染上淡淡笑意，眷戀地倒映出男人隱忍壓抑的模樣——不知道是汗水抑或方才未拭淨的水珠順著額骨下滑，因為熬魔藥導致蒼白的面容染上情慾般薄紅，那雙深邃的黑眼睛像捉到獵物的掠食者、想將他吞吃殆盡直視著他，更別說那繃緊的上臂肌肉展現出的好看線條——只有他可以讓Severus 露出這樣失控的表情。

唔唔、Severus 這樣好帥氣。  
難耐的燥熱感湧上，他更賣力舔舐著嘴裡的粗大，右手顫著握上自己已經翹得高高的下身，還沒摸幾下，Harry 下一秒就被架上猛然飛過來的毛巾纏繞束縛住雙手。

「不行，Harry，壞男孩需要獲得他應得的懲罰。」Severus 手指捲著他的髮絲，低啞的聲嗓迷人且危險。「我想看你用後面高潮。」  
Harry 發出一聲甜甜的鼻音，連後頸都泛著紅，順從又無從反抗的模樣讓Severus 草草抽送幾下後射進戀人嘴裡，小嘴乘載不下的全濺在那張布滿紅暈的臉上，異常淫靡。

他恨不得讓這個總是愛作死的小巨怪從裡到外充滿他的氣息。

偏偏沒有自覺的人將嘴裡的液體吐了出來，舔舔自己沾染上的嘴唇，乖巧地用唇舌替他將性器附近清理乾淨，激得Severus 感覺自己還沒度過不應期的器官又要再次站立起來。

「這次好快……？」好奇盯著戀人似乎又有勃起跡象的柱身，Harry 被突然壓下來的人咬了一口。

Severus 並不是很喜歡對方嘴裡的腥羶味，但這個傻小子總是願意付出太多，讓人無法抗拒地想親親他、對他更加寬容一點。

當然這些小心思波特小子並不會知道。

Severus 召喚來蓮蓬頭替對方沖去臉上液體，再用毛巾擦拭乾淨，動作快速俐落。

將人被束縛住的雙手壓制在牆上，背對他高高撅起圓潤白皙的屁股，Severus 惡意地用漸漸甦醒的器官蹭著右邊臀瓣。

Harry 努力回頭索吻，焦躁地扭著臀想讓它抵到正確的位置，「你不是說嗯......要讓我用後面......」

「快點進來呀......它餓、呃嗯——」  
Severus 粗喘著將人往自己胯下拉，撐開穴口頂了進去。  
沒多久前才容納過他的地方像是還留有記憶般緊密纏了上來，Severus 兇狠地往更裡處抽送，收回自己按著戀人手臂的手，握住他的腰將人往上抬。

因為身高差的緣故，當Harry 發覺這樣的姿勢只會讓男人進得更深、而自己即使掂著腳尖都無法逃離時握緊拳頭，著急地直掉淚：「Sev、嗯啊——太......太......」

被摩擦過的地方一片酥麻酸軟，他只要低頭就能看見自己的性器隨著猛力的撞擊被頂得一晃一晃，矇矓的目光注視著頭部泌出的清液和漲紅的器官，Harry 羞得閉上眼睛，不免感到有些後悔。

少了視覺後更加敏感的五感卻讓他更敏感地顫抖，迴盪在耳邊自己的呻吟和不斷貼著前列腺蹭過去的肉刃在自己身體裡攪動出黏膩水聲，他忍不住嗚嗚哀求。

「腿、嗚嗚——酸，Sev、Sev、」沒多久腿就撐不太住，Harry 哭著往下坐，Severus卻不打算放過對方，解開束縛住雙手的毛巾後拉近兩人距離，調整姿勢抬起Harry 的一條腿，因訓練魁地奇而顯得柔韌的身體非常順利地達成了Severus 的要求。

「這樣有沒有好一點、嗯？」

濕熱的氣息噴灑在耳邊，感覺自己的耳珠被納入戀人嘴裡輕吮，被持續刺激敏感點卻無法輕易高潮的人不斷搖頭啜泣。

太深了、太深了嗚嗚、好酸啊——

他感覺自己幾乎軟成一灘水，全身的重量似乎只靠兩人連結處和Severus 的手臂支撐，就像被釘在上頭般。偏偏那硬如烙鐵的肉刃還食髓知味地不斷往會讓他本能緊絞內壁的那塊軟肉頂。

隨著戀人的動作越快，Harry 混亂地哭泣呻吟，嘴裡喊個不停。「啊啊、再、再多、唔啊、Sev、嗯——不行......好舒服、舒服嗚嗚——」

扭著腰不斷迎合，意亂情迷中只想趕快從這場難耐的性愛裡解脫出來的人完全忘了當初Severus 原先交代的話，探手撫摸自己。  
而十分關注Harry 情況的Severus 立刻察覺抽身，捉住那隻不聽話的手：「也許我應該把它綁起來？」

他放下Harry 的腿，停下所有動作，僅願意摟著他親吻。

Harry 嗚咽著搖頭，少了什麼填充的後穴不斷收縮，空虛感讓他難受地往後蹭，想試圖將那根會讓自己舒服的東西再次塞進自己體內。  
「Sev......我錯了......還要......」

「我不相信。總是學不乖的小葛萊分多。」Severus 召喚來方才那條毛巾，Harry 原以為對方想再次綁住自己的手，卻沒想人在他的下身綁上一個好看的蝴蝶結。毛巾粗糙觸感滑過他敏感的器官，Harry 淚眼矇矓地直顫，任由Severus 將自己抱進刻意拓寬過的浴缸，手臂本能纏上他脖頸。

Severus 坐在浴缸邊緣，將人抱上自己的腿，熱水剛好漫過戀人腰間，舒適的水溫令原本因為抵著牆而帶有涼意的身軀溫暖不少，他愛憐地吻吻滿是淚痕的臉頰，手卻不安份揉弄著戀人的小屁股。  
「還要什麼？Harry？」

輕輕刺進穴口的手指帶進一些熱水，Harry 渾身紅得像隻蝦子，羞惱咬住他的肩膀，向後探手扳開自己的臀瓣，焦躁地想將抵在他尾椎的柱身吃進去：「要你嗚、快點——」

當熱水隨著硬挺的性器湧進，Harry 幾乎敏感地要在Severus 肩膀上咬出一排牙印。  
他是故意的——濕溽的觸感就像那次Severus 嘗試潤滑咒，他幾乎都要產生了自己會出水的錯覺。

像在懲罰一樣，Severus 拉開Harry 的手握緊，另一手扶著他的後腰毫不留情地大力抽插起來，水面登時濺起無數水花。  
他傾身咬住Harry 的乳尖，刺痛感讓救世主下意識往後逃，卻被死死地按在他的下身。

「嗯啊——Sev......熱、熱嗚......嗚嗯嗯、快點、射進來、哈啊、填滿我、嗚嗚......」  
酥麻的電流感自兩人連結的地方一路燒灼上來，Harry 幾乎分辨不清快感的來源，只能扭動迎合Severus ，甜泣著討要，意圖結束這甜美的折磨。

戀人筆挺的器官不時蹭過他的胸膛，留下的水痕卻很快被水波帶走，氤氳著水霧的綠眼睛沒多久便被做得失去焦距，豔紅的唇微張著發出無意義的哭喘，像舒服到了極點，來不及吞嚥的津液從唇角溢了出來。

注意到Harry 繃緊全身肌肉不斷顫動時，Severus 知道戀人已然沒力氣向自己挑釁甚至求饒，也不希望弄疼對方，於是解開了蝴蝶結，任由人在最後一次重重蹭過前列腺時弓起身子到達頂點。

紅潤的頂端吐出一股股精液，Severus 沒有停下自己的抽送，握住剛射完十分敏感的器官摩挲著頂端的小口，原先腦袋便一片空白的Harry 更崩潰地抓撓著他的手臂，大力抖動好幾下，哭叫著又射了出來。「嗯啊啊啊——」

柔韌的腰身幾乎要往後凹折出不可思議的角度，Severus 不顧手臂上的疼痛攬緊對方，射進戀人炙熱的體內深處。

將仍無意識掉淚的救世主摟進懷裡，重新放了一次水，Severus 握著蓮蓬頭想替人沖背，卻被含著鼻音的人拒絕：「你不要碰我——」帶有哭腔的聲音已變得沙啞，Harry 洩恨似咬上剛剛自己留下的牙印，渾身敏感得不受控制，就連Severus 擺動手臂他都全身發顫。  
更別說是下身已經軟下來的器官了，只要再明顯的碰觸，他感覺那裡都能再吐出一點稀薄的乳白液體。

那次、那次就是這樣的，偏偏這個惡劣的傢伙並沒有放過他......

「假設救世主剛剛不招惹我，如今也不會落得如此下場。」Severus 淡淡地說，召喚來柔軟絲滑的綢緞包裹住Harry ，順手輕拍他的屁股。  
肩膀上的疼痛頓時尖銳了幾分，他忍不住皺眉。

「唔！」只不過救世主嗚咽著，濺到他胸腹上的液體讓Severus 滿足地鬆開自己吃豆腐的手，虛摟著他，「似乎越來越敏感了？」

還不都是你！  
Harry 並不說話，又羞又惱地鬆開已經被自己無意咬出血的傷口，閉上眼睛窩在他胸前等待身體冷靜。

Severus 以為對方還處在呆滯期，忍不住親親他的額頭：「小髒鬼，如果不想溺死在這裡待會就乖乖讓我幫你清理乾淨。」

一段時間後，確認Harry 的狀況漸漸恢復，Severus 摟著人離開浴缸清理。腰部以下一片酸軟的人已經開始迷迷糊糊地打盹，沒有掙扎也沒有拒絕，只咕噥著自己要和他冷戰15天。

他無奈地放掉髒了的池水，重新放水。

就著這個姿勢他將手指塞進泥濘不堪的肉穴裡引出裡面的精液，另一手按摩著救世主的後腰。  
當人又開始唔唔地輕哼扭動時Severus 給了他一個靜音咒，以免不小心再次擦槍走火。

雖然他能保證自己不會再被蠱惑，不過為了避免任何一絲可能，他封閉著大腦做完這些，將人沖洗乾淨後再次泡進浴缸裡。

這次他沒有選擇被墊高的池緣，讓對方可以躺在自己胸膛上，頭枕著自己肩膀，熱水恰好能將他們兩人完全覆蓋。  
在浴缸裡加入幾瓶自己刻意熬製的魔藥，Severus 停下來餵了嬌生慣養的救世主一瓶，詢問對方得知他並不需要再吃些東西後任由他睡下。

在浴室裡待了好一陣子，Severus 才將Harry 移動回床上。

因為挪動而清醒的人眨眨眼睛，彷彿想起自己正在生對方的氣，滾到床的一端，瞪著他並不願意靠近，就像一隻防備生人而炸毛的貓。

只不過這在Severus 眼中只是救世主的日常撒嬌，他貼近他用嘴唇碰碰他的鼻子和額頭，直到人好不容易敗下陣來，閉上眼睛將自己蜷成一隻蝦子窩在他胸前睡著，還被Severus 強迫調整好姿勢避免明天醒來身體的酸痛感更明顯，Harry 氣得直哼。

「我討厭你！」  
「好巧不巧我也是。」Severus 的手臂搭在Harry 腰上，不予理會閉上眼睛。

沒多久Harry 突然睜開眼，又往他胸前擠了擠，語帶歉意：「......我剛剛在說反話，別當真。」

「晚安，Severus。謝謝你今天為我做的一切。」  
Severus 輕嘆，揉揉他的頭髮：「我也謝謝你，反覆無常的麻煩傢伙，快睡吧。」


	7. Chapter 7

隔天一早，Severus 是被壓醒的。  
一隻手臂橫亙在他胸前，救世主的一條腿正壓在他的大腿上，整個人呈現大字型睡姿，歪著頭睡得正好。

是不疼了是吧——顯然因為對方的睡姿他渾身不對勁，加上被吵醒的起床氣讓他暴躁地拉開Harry 手臂，將自己從對方的身下解救出來。  
睡得很熟的人並沒有被完全吵醒，只咕噥著他的名字，下意識想捉他。  
Severus 瞪著人一會，不知道該繼續生氣還是如何，只得無奈地替人拉好被子。

「不，Harry，時間還很早。」他最後決定壓低聲音安撫，吻吻他的額頭。

看一眼浮現在魔杖尖端的時間，等Harry 再次安靜下來後Severus 悄悄起身梳洗，進廚房煎了幾顆蛋、培根以及吐司，順便替自己煮一壺咖啡，幫救世主熱牛奶。

將熱騰騰的早餐全擺上桌，估計時間也差不多了，Severus 決定上樓將救世主叫醒。

一推開門，只見已經披上睡袍的救世主手裡正捧著化身成自己模樣的鏡像糖玩得很開心。  
小小的糖果Harry 穿著和Harry 一樣顏色的睡袍，活潑地在他戀人身上上跳下竄，把他的睡袍繫帶都當成了藤蔓擺盪，以致露出底下紅紅紫紫的印記。

除了對方身上的幾隻，Severus 眼見四五個敞開著睡袍的小傢伙在他與Potter 的大床上奔跑，有個懶惰的甚至翹著屁股睡在他的枕頭上。

在他走進來那瞬間Harry 停下動作，頗為心虛地喊了他一聲，所有糖果就像被按了暫停鍵般停下來看他。  
被這幾雙無辜好奇的眼睛盯著，Severus 壓下心裡冒出的無數念頭，故作冷靜地環抱雙臂質問：「無禮的小子，誰允許你拆開我的糖果？」

「我很抱歉，可是他們在袋子裡不斷發出聲音，我才好奇將他們放出來的。」Harry 指著床邊已經有幾處癟癟的盒子——可真是物從主人——Severus 腹誹著，將盒子召喚過來，這才發現底下寫著一排注意事項。

『變成主人模樣的糖果若不儘快拆開吃完將有脫逃可能。』

Severus 在心裡怒罵起梅林，下意識想起自己應該檢查裝糖果的袋子，正想找藉口，Harry 卻像察覺他的心意般立刻接了下去：「第二盒糖果並沒有發生一樣的事。」

Severus 假笑著道謝，而爬下床的Harry 帶著幾隻勾在他身上的小人走過來給他一個早安吻。

抓著他頭髮把他當坐騎的糖果小人和肩膀上的小Harry 學著主人在Severus 的臉頰邊留下甜甜的親吻。Severus 按捺住躁動的內心，拒絕了趁著他們接吻時想爬上他肩膀的小傢伙——他才不承認被他們包圍的感覺有多好，Potter 無論大小都是麻煩人物。

Severus 感覺自己腰側一墜，正想低頭察看卻被又湊近的Harry 打斷，因此忽略了一隻小Harry 藉著睡袍帶子晃過來勾住他腰間，掙扎許久才穩住自己，沿著後背爬上他的肩膀。  
在他勾拉住男人髮絲前，被環著Severus 的Harry 注意到了，掩飾般扯動Severus 的頭髮，微微揚起的嘴角更深入地親吻對方，趁機幫忙推了小人兒一把。

Severus 並沒有注意頭頂上的變化，還以為戀人始終不滿足，強硬與之分開，用力拍了下呼吸不穩的人的屁股，作勢要吃掉他肩膀上的糖果人。

Harry 急忙退後，睜大眼睛滿是驚恐。  
Severus 微微挑眉以回應，平靜地回覆：「它們本來就是你送給我的糖果，我不能吃？」

Harry 連連搖頭，於是Severus 便將人趕進盥洗室。「我假設救世主不會不知道自己應該刷牙洗臉。收拾好自己——以及糖果們——下樓吃早餐。」

「我突然想起我有一篇還沒完成的論文，有個靈感得立刻將它寫下。」  
於是魔藥教授就這樣頂著一隻不斷和Harry 揮手的小糖果走出了房間。

在他身後，Harry 努力朝小糖果比手畫腳，示意對方要安分，而其他的糖果們有的玩得開心，有的同樣揮手和Severus 頭上的小Harry 道別。

Harry 笑著將身上的糖果們帶去盥洗，並給他們一個人一個防水咒語。  
並不知道糖果上面的魔法什麼時候會消逝，但這樣帶著自己的一群小分身也挺好玩的——念及當初是Severus 要求自己送他這盒糖，Harry 對於另一盒糖果裡可能也是自己的小分身們不免感到幾分可惜，思索著也許他能再要求Severus 買盒充滿他分身的小糖果給他。

腦袋裡浮現出身邊被拿魔杖戳他、怒瞪著他、甚至抱著他手指撒嬌的Severus 們，Harry 就覺得自己的心都要融化了，忍不住大笑。

小Harry 們手忙腳亂將牙膏以及牙刷努力舉到他面前，Harry 高興地一邊與他們玩耍（順便阻止他們搗蛋）一邊刷牙洗臉。

整理好自己的儀容，他數了數所有的糖果們，確定全到齊了，就帶著他們一起下樓吃早餐。

而深入敵營的那隻小糖果一路跟隨著主人的男朋友進入書房，直到對方坐下來，拿出羊皮紙以及羽毛筆書寫。  
雖說小糖果在一開始就得到了主人的告誡，但畢竟他只是一顆糖果，並不能明白那些。

不斷在他眼前晃呀晃的柔軟羽毛很快吸引走他全部的注意，被挑起玩心的小糖果想將羽毛筆抓來玩，但相距過遠的距離讓他不小心腳一滑掉了下去，慌亂的情境下為了保護自己，他本能抓住自己手裡握著的救命「稻草」，好不容易拉著它盪到男人的額頭上，穩住自己不繼續下墜。

但Severus 就不如他這般慶幸了，頭皮傳來顯而易見的疼痛感和踢中他額頭的糖果讓他氣得怒罵Potter，一手抓住緊揪他頭髮的小傢伙意圖解救自己，卻不想這樣的舉動卻讓緊張的小人抓得更緊。

「鬆開！不然我就送你一個黑魔法！」Severus 惡狠狠地威脅，糖果才畏懼般鬆開他的髮絲，眨著和救世主相似的無辜綠眼睛扭著自己手指，十分不安。

Severus 那麼一瞬間產生將糖果丟進嘴裡的念頭，但對方突然抱住他手指蹭的模樣讓他僵硬幾秒，無奈將它放下。

該死的Potter。他忍不住咕噥。

思考著和糖果說話是一件愚蠢的事情，Severus 將桌上的擺飾變形成一張小書桌，另外替對方擺上了他需要的紙張與筆，興奮到不行的小傢伙奔過去東摸西摸、最後竟然乖乖坐下鬼畫符，模樣還頗有這麼一回事。

難得獲得16分鐘清淨，Severus 速寫紀錄下自己的靈感。

沒想到小糖果並不像他的主人那樣惱人，Severus 順利寫完自己所需的資料，點點還在認真鬼畫符的傢伙腦袋，對方立刻抬頭，小臉上不知為何沾上不少墨水，Severus 又氣又好笑地將人捉進手裡，手指抹抹他的臉。

小Harry 瞇起眼睛，抱著他的手指不放，Severus 忍不住想，如果他能做出一個真人複製版的小救世主，那圓圓的臉頰肉就會隨著他手的摩挲上下移動，而不是硬的像顆糖——清清喉嚨，他認為自己不應該和救世主同流合污，於是將小傢伙塞進長袍口袋，下樓去找他那正在和糖果們玩的戀人。

站在瓦斯爐前，阻止想去玩火的小傢伙們，Harry 已然在糖果們的搗蛋中快速吃完早餐，正在泡紅茶，見他下樓招呼了聲。

Severus 回應後在餐桌前坐下，瞪了一眼正坐在他那盤荷包蛋上的糖果，對方立刻兩步並三步地爬下他的早餐，奔跑著去找他的主人了。

滿意地伸手將在他長袍口袋裡不斷爬動的傢伙拎出來放在盤子旁邊，對方一屁股坐在桌子上的模樣莫名有種憨憨的可愛感，無辜而好奇地盯著Severus 舉起刀叉吃早餐，好半晌才起身去抓Severus 舉叉子的手。

眼見對方巴巴抱著自己的叉子嗅聞食物，雖說並不想理會，Severus 還是用叉子將他撥遠些，沒想到糖果又鍥而不捨地跑了回來，他只好讓他待在自己的食指上。

於是當Harry 帶著兩杯還冒著熱氣的紅茶走過來時，見到的便是這般景象：一隻縮小版的自己巴著Severus 指頭，得意洋洋仰著脖子；兩隻則坐在Severus 盤子前崇拜地看著那隻得意的糖果，甚至另外還有幾隻在Severus 面前跳舞。

他無奈地笑：「看來他們比我擅長討好你。」  
Severus 不置可否，在Harry 坐到他身邊前糖果們上頭的魔法突然消逝，Severus 頗為可惜地將自己面前那幾隻扔進救世主的茶杯裡，被對方不滿地嘿了聲。

「難不成你想將他們直接送進嘴裡？」男人挑著眉反問，Harry 立刻搖頭：「我只是覺得他們很可愛，能想出這麼精妙的魔法令人佩服。」

Harry 將其餘已經不會再次動起來的糖果們擺成一排，見他們或亂或整齊地穿著睡袍被定格在魔法消失那刻，不同的姿勢動作看起來竟是有些滑稽。

Harry 無奈地微笑，攪拌起自己茶杯裡已然融化的糖。

「下次你要拆封第二盒糖時，可以趁魔法還存在的時候分我幾隻嗎？」一面喝茶，突然想到什麼而停下來的救世主這樣問。  
Severus 抬頭看他，並沒有說話，幾秒後才僵硬地點頭。

兩個人閒聊一會，喝完自己杯子裡的紅茶後Harry 首先跑上樓，神秘兮兮地說明自己要去挑外出的衣服。  
Severus 眼皮跳了幾跳，卻始終沒阻止對方，將所有的杯盤收拾整齊後慢悠悠上樓。

推開房門，不知道從哪裡翻出來一件白毛衣搭配黑褲的救世主轉頭過來看他，欲言又止。  
直到對方轉身，Severus 才明白為什麼這個傢伙的狀態如此詭異——他的胸前有半顆鮮紅色的愛心，顯而易見的，另外半顆位處另一件毛衣上。

「我們能一起穿這套毛衣嗎？我去年情人節郵購了兩件。」實際上當初他不過是在Ron 的刺激下將它們買下，始終沒有勇氣拿出來。  
就連昨天他在房間裡拖這麼久時間，也只不過是為了該怎麼說服立刻就選好自己要穿什麼衣服的戀人而煩惱。

畢竟按照Severus 曾經罵過他的話來說，不管不顧去做某一件事是勇氣，除此之外還很愚蠢。

Severus 臉色難看，嫌惡瞪著救世主準備好鋪在床上的白毛衣以及黑褲——他才不要穿這種該死的、孩子氣般的情侶裝！

「拜託，不會有人認出我們的。」  
「如果你是說像昨天在書店裡那樣的話，那還真是認不出來。」

Harry 尷尬一瞬，隨即張開雙臂為對方展示這件衣服，「你看，穿起來其實很不錯。」

魔藥教授並不說話，自顧自走向自己的行李，下一秒卻被救世主從後面撲上他的背。  
「Sev——」雖說這段關係裡相對來說向來由他主動居多，Harry 有時還是不太好意思耍潑賴皮。

「如果將它們做得不那麼明顯呢？像是我可以把愛心單獨變成一顆，你也可以再加上長袍？」他口沫橫飛地說服，直到男人冷著臉將他從背上趕下來，揮揮魔杖將兩件毛衣的愛心縮小成兩枚銀西可大小。

眼見得到自己想要的成果，Harry 微笑著道謝，替他們個別再挑了一條深灰色的長圍巾。

喝下準備好的近視藥水戴上昨日的平光眼鏡，Harry 轉過去替Severus 將圍巾拉好，滿意地檢視他不同以往的穿衣風格：「這件衣服讓你看起來氣色很好。」

被誇獎的人不冷不熱哼了聲，專心地施咒語。

原本就明顯的幾個特徵在Severus 的變形魔咒下變得更為相似，加上完全相同的穿衣打扮，最終兩人看起來竟有幾分像雙胞胎。  
於是Severus 便將自己的頭髮換成了深棕色，將大鼻子保留給Potter 。

全身施以保暖咒，並不怕冷的Harry 拒絕了Severus 的長袍提議，最後還是被迫穿上一件款式相同的厚大衣。

加上保暖用的龍皮手套——Harry 美滋滋地將臉埋進圍巾裡，迎接一開門便吹得他直打顫的冷風，伸手握住Severus 的手。


	8. Chapter 8

兩個人走進所在的街區，在前往下一條路前Harry注意到轉角有家小店鋪。忽略原先說好的行程，好奇的人拉住Severus 指指木門上的招牌，在對方同意下走進一家十分低調的珠寶店。

推開門便被金屬以及珠寶的光輝籠罩，Harry 面對自己並不常配戴的首飾們不免感到眼花撩亂。而從櫃檯後面抬起頭來的店鋪主人冷淡地瞥了他們一眼，便繼續做自己的事情。

「你們可以隨意觀賞。」男人的聲音如夾雜著砂礫般粗糙嘶啞，身著多處破損的長袍，臉色呈現一種不健康的蒼白。

整間店除了櫃檯那裡的光源外並不明亮，某些地方甚至都生了灰，窗子上一隻蜘蛛正在結網，而窗簾後面隱約冒出幾隻黑妖精。

Harry 尷尬地朝Severus 笑，卻發現對方非常認真在注視一款套在假手上的銀戒指。  
銀白色的戒身看起來極為低調，沒有太多複雜的花紋，但表面空了兩塊凹痕，像被取走原先鑲嵌於上的寶石。

Severus 也許注意到了什麼，取下這枚戒指遞給店主。  
男人立刻停下動作，轉頭看他們。大鬍子底下的眼睛輕閃，仔細打量兩人，就像他們是百年難得出現的一組客人。

Harry 被對方澄明的藍眼睛盯得摸不著頭緒，不過想想這個陳舊的小鋪子也許許久都沒有人造訪了，倒也能理解為什麼店主人那樣注視他們。

下一秒那人的視線就收了回去，開始翻找面前的小抽屜。但他的工作台實在太亂，Harry 只見對方打開一個個裝滿戒指的盒子（不少還已經氧化），花了段時間才終於翻出第二只明顯看起來一模一樣的戒指。

Harry 突然感到有些不知所措，他雖然知道自己和Severus 從裝扮上看起來就是十足十的情侶，但他沒想過Severus 會這麼快下定決心送他戒指。  
他自認兩人還沒有到結婚的那一步，即使他真心喜歡對方。

這兩天他給他的驚喜實在太多了。  
他小心翼翼瞄Severus 一眼，見對方專心在戒指加工上，只好打消開口的念頭。

男人另外從一個骯髒的小盒子裡拿出不同寶石，右手食指在上面來回游移，最終沉默挑選出兩顆大小相仿的綠松石以及日長石。  
並不了解石頭的Harry 看著被魔法切割出圓滑面的石頭，只覺得紅綠配色正好能代表他與Severus 。  
並且不完全飽和的色調看起來很舒服，沒有細想太多。

專心將石頭鑲進戒指後，店鋪主人問了一句：「戒指裡面，要刻上什麼？」

Harry 心裡一頓，連個遲疑的聲音都沒吭出來，Severus 就先拒絕了這項提議。

店鋪主人挑起他濃密的眉毛，非笑似笑地應聲，就像已預見對方做的選擇終將走向怎樣的結果。  
他將完工的戒指仔細擦拭乾淨後放在桌面上，閃爍著銀白色光芒的飾品在對方的巧手下完全變了個模樣，看起來閃耀動人。

Severus 自己戴上一個，將另一個遞給Harry，Harry 眨眨眼睛，在對方的注視下將它套進自己的右食指，正好合適。

店主探身過來按下Harry 戒指上的兩顆寶石，Severus 能感覺到自己的那枚開始發熱，面色不改跟著按壓，空氣裡突然傳來微弱的沙沙聲。

「可以通話。」店鋪主人平靜說明，回聲相隔不到一秒便從Severus 處又傳來一次。

Harry 驚喜地瞪大眼睛——這就像是麻瓜使用的手機，與此同時他想起了Hermione 所製作的硬幣。

「如果我施以變化咒之類的咒語，能讓戒指傳遞文字訊息嗎？」

店鋪主人似是沒想過會有人這樣詢問，但向來愛琢磨這些新奇玩意的他非常有經驗地點頭，看向Harry 的眼神裡多了幾分讚賞。

「它們並不相斥。」既已展示完戒指的功能，男人不客氣地朝Severus喊價：「二十個金加隆。」

Severus 默默從長袍口袋裡拿出二十個加隆，也許是因為遇見知音的緣故老闆少收了些，他頗為滿意能用這樣的價錢買到不錯的魔法器物。

任由Harry 與人多聊了幾句，見時間差不多後，Severus 拉走Harry。

他們原本預計的下一站在村莊邊緣，那裡有一座效法麻瓜所建立的農場。  
依據甘普定律，巫師們還是得想辦法獲得食物，除了本身自己家裡可能有的小菜園，活米村裡也有屬於自己的農場，這座農場本由麻瓜巫師所打造，因此結合了部分麻瓜的經營模式，同樣提供巫師們休閒活動的空間。

Harry 在出了店鋪後牽上他的手，Severus 注視兩枚戒指在光下一閃，再看看男孩愉悅的表情。  
「既然現在房子買了，戒指也有了，你什麼時候要履行和我結婚的承諾？」他語氣平穩，就像在說一件再自然不過的日常事件。

Harry 一時沒能反應過來，好幾秒後才停下腳步，不敢置信地說：「你在和我求婚？」

Severus 尷尬地移開視線，微微點頭。而不滿的救世主一下嚷了起來：「我不答應！」

Severus 的臉色瞬間跨下，陰沉的視線銳利刺向他。Harry 被嚇阻幾秒，隨後理直氣壯地說：「這種求婚也太沒誠意了吧。」

「要求結婚的人可不是我。」Severus 冷哼，拉著人繼續往前走，完全捨棄這個話題。

Harry 被拉著往前走，咬著唇十分糾結。  
思考一會，他開口喊住Severus。

就在Severus 不耐煩轉身時，Harry 突然摘下他的戒指半跪在地，一雙眼睛亮晶晶地看他。  
柔和的光讓綠色虹膜看起來清澈無比，Severus 神情複雜被人拉著手，偏偏Harry 開始傻笑，舉起戒指滿是靦腆地說：「和我結婚吧，Severus。」

Severus 抽回自己的手，在Harry 以為他要同意將手指塞進他的戒指裡時，轉了個彎去揉對方頭髮。「我不答應。」他惡意地笑，故意模仿Harry 剛才的語調，趁人還沒反應過來時拉起Harry 繼續往前走，完全不理會那個人沿途不滿的叫嚷。

他們一路吸引不少路人的目光，直到Harry 說累了，側過頭一言不發。  
「我未來能夠再補給你一個更好的，如果救世之星總是喜歡那些花裡胡哨的東西。」等待Harry 冷靜下來，Severus 這樣說。

Harry 沒想到自己會獲得這樣的答案，頓時有些說不話出來。  
嘴巴幾次開闔，他終究忍不住撲上去抱住自己的魔藥學教授說：「可是比起那些我更喜歡你，我現在就想姓Snape 了。」

Severus 被撲得一個踉蹌，好不容易穩住自己。  
同時被對方的話嗆了一口，他氣得拍開他的手，轉過身來卻又被鑽進他懷裡的身影捉住，只好不太高興地回抱。

「你知道你其實並沒有必要和我綁在一起。」  
Harry 親親Severus 的下巴，俏皮地眨眼睛，「房子買了、戒指有了，還是其實是你想改姓Potter，這樣我也挺樂意的。」

正得意之餘，突然被一個無聲咒打得直跳腳，Harry 笑著作勢咬人，Severus 無奈之下被親了兩口。

「為了保留我罵Potter 的樂趣，以及所有人對救世主名諱的愛戴，你可以保留自己的姓氏。」

知道這樣意味著Severus 答應了，Harry 開心地放過Severus 。

農場佔地廣闊，積雪已被魔法清理乾淨，空曠的草地雖說不少已經枯萎，但難得的綠意在冬景中顯得尤其突兀。  
在見到被圈養在圍欄裡的牛羊時，Harry 眼睛一亮，飛奔了過去。

正在餵羊的少女遞給他一把牧草，見到有食物可吃，羊群們立刻擠了過來，Harry 驚喜地拉著牧草與他們拔河，分了一部分給Severus。

Severus 面無表情餵食，雖說不如Harry 那樣像好奇的孩子般大驚小怪，他仍顯得放鬆。

直到羊群咬住Harry 的圍巾並且開始與他做新一輪的拔河，Severus 勾起嘴角替Harry 解開圍巾，以免他被勒死，卻幸災樂禍旁觀對方跳腳。

Harry 簡直要瘋了，他將牧草往地下丟，努力想拯救自己的圍巾，但那只吸引了其他嘴裡並沒有食物的羊隻，咬住他圍巾的綿羊依舊鍥而不捨地和他作對。

Harry 一面跺腳，一面想嘗試伸手去摸他，最後無計可施，只好拿出魔杖。  
在他開始考慮應該使用什麼魔法時，方才遞給他牧草的女孩跑了過來，喊了一聲Billy，綿羊就像有靈性般鬆開嘴，任由她抱住他的頭輕拍責怪。

「抱歉，他總是喜歡欺負遊客，並不是真心想吃掉你圍巾。」少女十分開朗地笑，轉過來與他們道歉。

Harry 擺擺手，示意沒關係，而Severus 接過他手裡的圍巾施個清潔咒，替他圍上。  
「Joyce。」女孩朝Harry 伸手，Harry 看Severus 一眼，乖乖與其握手，並且說出自己的名字，「Harry，這是Severus。」

他想反正也不會有人去深究魔藥教授的教名，畢竟Snape 這個姓氏就某方面而言也算是，惡名昭彰？

「你擁有和救世主一樣的名字！」但他的卻不一樣了，Joyce 的笑容更加明顯，顯然也是喜歡救世主的一員——Severus 輕哼，誰不喜歡救世主呢？

Harry 笑著打哈哈，說明因為他身上幾處明顯的特徵，這兩天很常聽見大家這樣評論。

難得學聰明了。

「幾天前生了幾隻小羊，你們想看嗎？」  
女孩熱情地邀請，Harry 遲疑了下，倒是Severus 坦然答應。

「那跟我來吧！」

他們跟隨Joyce 進入磚頭堆砌的屋子裡，裡面圈養了幾隻牛，小羊們另外被圍了起來，地上鋪滿乾草。  
Harry 好奇上前，伸手撫摸通體雪白的小羊，那隻羊乖乖用自己的絨毛蹭蹭他。

被這奇異的觸感驚豔，Harry 感覺自己的心都要融化了。而Joyce 說明他們可以進去抱抱羊群，手裡捧著剛準備好的羊奶瓶。

Harry 眼睛一亮，走進圍欄裡，小羊們立刻好奇地湊上來嗅聞，沒多久他就被羊群們包圍，被逗得不斷大笑。等待他們對他暫且失去興趣之時，Harry 伸手將一開始對他示好的那隻羊抱進懷裡。

Joyce 遞給他一瓶還溫熱的羊奶，Harry 將奶瓶湊到小羊嘴邊。  
想起昨天的小雪人和早上的糖果們，Severus 壓低聲音打趣，「現在你又是羊媽媽了，嗯？」

偷偷翻了個白眼，Harry 專心等待小羊慢慢喝完奶，替他拍拍背之後將他舉起來與Severus 對視：「我只會是我們孩子的媽媽。而且，這麼說來你是羊媽媽二號囉？還是羊爸爸？」

小羊非常配合地咩了聲，Severus 不置可否，將剛剛就拿在手裡的羊奶瓶又塞進小羊嘴裡，被Harry 急忙抱開，「他才剛吃飽，你得留一些給其他人。」

「現在你知道我會多偏心了？」Severus 哼笑，Harry 一頓，突然紅了臉頰。

他才沒有想和他要這麼多寶寶。  
好吧，其實有。  
Weasley大家庭一直是他羨慕的對象，他曾經想過如果未來他有幸有小孩，起碼得生上5個。

Severus 眼見人臉紅，不知道救世主那總是天馬行空的腦袋又想到哪了，正想發問，自從他們開始鬥嘴就蹲到一旁餵其他隻羊的Joyce 突然笑出聲：「你們感情真好。」

「我們再過一陣子就要結婚了。」Harry 頗為興奮地說，隨即轉向Severus。他彆扭的戀人早已扭過頭掩飾自己同樣通紅的臉，Harry 思及自己即將透露的訊息，連耳尖都不自在地紅了起來，小心翼翼試探。「......未來如果有機會的話，我打算要5個孩子。」

在那瞬間Severus 立刻回頭，皺著眉頭抗議自己並不想要那麼多孩子，這個問題不需要這麼早討論。

Harry 眨眨眼，繼續餵羊並不予置評。  
Severus 是不可能阻擋他的夢想的，他得意洋洋地想。

這個人經不起他的撩撥。

「我相信你們之後會達成共識的，梅林祝福你們。」Joyce 咧開笑容。

三個人工作，很快就解決了小羊們的餵食問題，Joyce 見兩人似乎挺有興趣（當然Severus 並沒有表現出來），便領著兩人去擠羊奶。

她準備好工具，領著母羊站定位，以手勢示範：「得擠這裡......不能太粗魯......利用虎口......這樣、看——」

Harry 目瞪口呆地看著羊奶順利被擠了出來，趕緊將瓶口遞上去接。但Joyce 卻立刻讓出自己的位置，示意他上前試試看。  
Harry 呆呆地看向Severus，既緊張又畏懼地效仿Joyce 的動作。

不知道該怎麼形容那觸感，就像飽和的水球——Harry 施力擠壓，尚且無法控制力道以及角度，使得液體不小心往旁邊噴，濺了Severus 一身。

Severus 的臉立刻黑三個色階，Harry 急忙拿出魔杖替他清理一新，嘴巴念念有詞，不斷說著道歉的話。  
「第一次難免比較容易出現一些小意外。」Joyce 笑著打圓場，而Severus 重重從鼻子裡呼出一口氣，扯扯嘴角。

「等等我嘗試的時候會記得叫你張嘴，Pot——臭小子。」他語帶警告，Harry 連忙搖頭，綠眼睛十分無辜地討饒。

見Severus 不吃這一套，他乾脆裝作什麼事都沒有，繼續動作，力求將羊奶擠光，不給Severus 任何觸碰到的機會。

又一次不小心控制不好方向，Harry 漸漸掌握訣竅，而貼心的少女就像能讀懂他的每個動作般，盡力替他接住羊奶。

眼見Harry 已經裝滿兩小瓶，Severus 清清喉嚨。

Harry 原想耍賴，但自知理虧不好多說什麼，可惜地處理完最後一瓶羊奶，乖乖讓位給Severus，換來一個令他毛骨悚然的笑。

於是Harry 只好悄悄抽出魔杖替自己加上一個盔甲咒，內心難掩得意。  
當然這些小動作被Severus 捕捉到了，他故作不知，毫不馬虎按照少女的指示擠羊奶。

除了一開始失手幾次，Severus 進行得非常順利，直到突然擠不出羊奶為止。  
Severus 換一邊，卻怎麼樣都擠不出來，Joyce 發出一聲大大的疑問句，自己動手卻發現並沒有任何問題，但換作Severus 就是成功不了。

好奇的Harry 同樣湊上前，熱心地提供意見。  
就在他靠近那一秒，一股羊奶直衝著他面門而來，他本能閉上眼睛別過臉，卻什麼事情也沒有發生，這才意會過來那個睚眥必報的傢伙是在對他惡作劇。

「啊，成功了。」偏偏他還要刻意使用讚嘆的語調！

Harry 氣呼呼地回以白眼，Severus 聳肩：「我控制不好，它們不太長眼。」

Harry 朝Severus 作一個大鬼臉。

擠完羊奶，在Joyce 的邀請下，兩人同意留下來用餐。

農場的擁有者Jones 一家的個性自小女兒Joyce 身上就能看出來，非常熱情好客。  
雖說僅有四個人管理如此廣闊的牧場，每個人卻都精神飽滿、元氣十足，顯然喜愛並享受這樣的生活。

前往用餐的路上，Joyce 曾經簡略提及她的二哥在畢業後便離開家，目前在法國留學。Harry 能聽出她話語間藏不住對自家二哥博學多聞的崇拜，忍不住微笑。

而在踏進家門那一刻，Joyce 連忙拉來她的大哥Abe 介紹給Harry 與Severus。三人簡單打了招呼，寒暄幾句就被領著進餐廳，餐桌上頭已經擺滿各式各樣菜餚，Harry 看得目不轉睛。

「這些全是農場所提供的。」Joyce 驕傲地湊在他耳邊說，「像桌上的鮮奶茶，是以我們剛剛擠的羊奶下去混合、起司鍋是Abe 手工製作的乳酪、烤牛肉是現宰的肉牛、約克夏布丁是......」

「好啦。」Abe 笑著揉揉妹妹的頭髮，示意她趕快落座，「妳再介紹下去大家都不用吃飯了。」

與他們一道用餐的人還有一組客人，所有人被聚集在長桌上，互相交流幫忙，就像一個大家庭的週末聚餐，熱鬧且溫馨。

多虧喜愛聊天說話的Joyce，所有人在她的調劑下一起度過了一頓美好的用餐時光，席間不乏歡聲笑語，連Severus 向來警惕的態度也放鬆很多。

被這樣的氛圍影響，忍不住跟著喝了3杯奶油啤酒下肚。Harry 除了感覺身體暖洋洋之外，還開始暈乎乎地傻笑。

他並沒有醉，只是克制不住自己。

將臉別到Severus 背後，救世主輕輕發出一個飽嗝——Jones 夫人的手藝太好了，他差點沒將湯匙也吞進肚子裡。那樣的醜態卻令她非常高興，直拉著他的手說下次如果他有空再來這裡做客，她會多做幾項拿手菜給他們吃。

Severus 微微擰眉，不太好意思地以手勢示意稍緩談話，轉過來檢視他的狀況。  
「我沒事，只是有點飽，太好、嗝、」他摀住嘴巴，要求Severus 給他一個咒語。

但Severus 只向Abe 要來一杯水給他，讓他等待想打嗝的欲望過去。像注意到時間，也沒有了繼續聊天的心思，和他們打完招呼、一一道別後帶著Harry 離開。

他們沿著來時的路緩慢地走，Harry 牽著Severus ，心情極好地哼著某個不成調的旋律。

「我似乎有段時間沒去拜訪Dumbl——Aberforth 先生了，想去喝杯酒嗎？」Harry 突然詢問，Severus 似乎聯想起什麼，臉色不太好看。但Harry 緊緊兩人交握的手，打氣般朝他微笑。

「我猜如果我說不，小酒鬼救世主不會放過我？」  
「沒錯！」


	9. 完結

繞進中央大道旁的小路，破破爛爛的招牌依舊屹立不搖掛在牆上，Harry 調皮地用圍巾包裹住自己半張臉，被Severus 嘲笑他如今並不是使用救世主那副皮囊，並沒有人會願意注意他。

「說得好像進去那裡的人都不曾偽裝。」Harry 低聲咕噥。  
「當然，也許等等你身邊就會坐著充滿粉色氣息的Umbridge。」Severus 惡意地笑，Harry 不住起雞皮疙瘩。

酒吧裡一如既往並沒有什麼人，偽裝成不同樣貌零散地分坐在不同座位上。空氣裡飄散著濃厚的羊羶味，光線昏暗。

兩人坐到離吧檯最近的小桌子上，吧檯後面戴著眼鏡的酒吧老闆忽然將視線投向他們，鏡片後的藍眼睛視線銳利。  
在那樣熟悉的視線裡，Harry 猛然感覺自己被生生褪了一層皮，那人清楚透過他的外表看出底下藏著什麼人。

Harry 好脾氣地和Aberforth 打招呼，脾氣向來不太好的酒吧主人粗聲粗氣詢問他們想要什麼，儼然沒有想理會他的意思。  
Harry 替自己和Severus 各點一份蜂蜜奶油啤酒，自己那份奶油需要雙倍。

Severus 不住皺眉，而老闆更是嘟囔著什麼根本和那個老傢伙一個模樣。  
話雖如此，啤酒上桌時，Harry 的啤酒表面依舊被加上了厚厚的奶油，他心滿意足向對方道謝，而老闆只是皺皺鼻子離開。

輕啜一口啤酒，Harry 眼見Severus 悄無聲息在他們周遭施好靜音咒，提議來玩一種名為Never I have ever 的遊戲。

「輪流講一項自己從未做過的事，如果對方有做過就罰酒！」  
「我先來！我從沒親吻過Voldemort 的袍角！」

Severus 很想朝明顯期待的人翻一個大大的白眼，最終在他催促下不情願地喝了一口酒。

「我從沒親吻過女孩。」這句話害救世主不小心嗆了一口，只得乖乖喝酒。

「我沒有在還沒確定關係的時候偷親過喜歡的人。」哈利脫口而出，才意識過來Severus 應該也不會有這樣的經歷，不免有些懊惱自己浪費一個機會，卻沒想到對方竟然喝了一口酒，於是瞪大眼睛。

「是誰！」他驚呼，而Severus 並不回應，說明現在應該是他的回合了。

「我從未在所有人面前和打魁地奇的女性調情。」Severus 挑著眉，Harry 又羞又惱地灌一口酒。

「我沒有親過Lily。」他反應很快堵了回去，順便試探。  
殊不知Severus 像他肚子裡的蛔蟲般早已準備好應對，嘲諷他是否忘了前面曾經出現過的題目，並且否認自己曾經親過學生時期暗戀的女孩。

「怎麼可能！」Harry 不滿地嚷嚷，還想抗議Severus 作弊，但猛地一個念頭閃過，他愣在原地。  
「你偷親過我？」

「這不是題目的範圍。」Severus 淡淡地說。

「你偷親過我！」Harry 笑瞇了眼睛，得意而篤定。  
「你什麼時候做的！為什麼我不知情？」

「我從未坐過會飛天的麻瓜汽車。」Severus 渾然不覺般繼續說自己的題目，而不斷纏著他詢問的人並沒有放棄，急忙喝一口酒，開始自己的題目：「我從來沒有偷親過Harry Potter。」

「試問你該如何親吻你自己？」Severus 撇撇嘴，「不能使用這種題目。」

Harry 上下唇一抿，得意地說：「你看！我親到自己了！還是你想要更多證據？」他親親自己的手，而Severus 對著他沾上奶油的手面露嫌惡。

「好啦，你到底是喝酒還是不喝？」Harry 笑得像隻狡猾的小狐狸，Severus 別過頭，臉色不虞喝一口酒。

「我從未吃過我辦公室裡的鰓囊草。」  
Harry 一窘，乖乖喝酒，他相信對方一定自開始就知道他的鰓囊草會落在自己手上，無論是透過什麼途徑。  
更白話來說，也許就是他刻意安排的，否則不會那麼輕易被多比偷走。

隨著遊戲進行，Harry 杯子裡的酒倒是比Severus 杯子裡的消耗更快些，他頂著酒吧主人壓迫十足的視線，又要了一杯雙倍奶油的奶油啤酒，繼續下一輪遊戲。

「我從來沒有和自己的學生交往過！」  
Severus 忍不住挑眉：「我也沒和我的教授交往過。」  
「你不能耍賴。」搖搖食指，Harry要求Severus 喝酒。

兩人你來我往鬥了好一陣子，Severus 最後以「從來沒有披著隱形斗篷夜遊過」這個題目結束遊戲，逼著Harry 喝乾他酒杯裡最後一口酒。

Harry 不服輸地還想再叫一杯奶油啤酒，Severus 阻止他舉起的手：「小醉貓，再喝下去我就把你丟在這裡。」

被一瞬間的情話嚇阻在原地，Harry 撫摸自己因為酒精或者其餘原因而發燙的雙頰，義正詞嚴辯駁：「我只有一點醉意！我還能再喝。」

Severus 不是沒見識過對方發酒瘋的狀態，十分篤信救世主應該就此打住，揮揮手將空酒杯送回去，一口將自己的奶油啤酒喝完。

眼見Severus 連一滴啤酒都不留給他，還替他叫了一杯牛奶，Harry摸摸鼻子，咕噥著抱怨Snape 是吝嗇的老傢伙。

「吝嗇地多給你一杯牛奶？」Severus 語氣揚高，就像從前每次課堂上為難他那樣。Harry 思量著如果自己不喝完牛奶，恐怕他們就要一直耗在這個地方，於是捧著杯子咕嚕咕嚕將牛奶喝乾，心滿意足舔舔嘴角。

「走吧？」Harry 接過Severus 掌管的錢袋，拿出相對應的貨幣交予酒吧主人，順口想與他寒暄，卻被老人沒好氣地打發走，瓮聲瓮氣要他們別在他這裡浪費時間，就像他們兩個是什麼害蟲。

他們在酒吧門口幻影移形，一進家門，也許是一天之內陸續攝取過多酒精，Harry 突然間感覺醉意上湧，原以為只是幻影移形帶來的短暫暈眩，並沒有留意，直到他明明往前走，卻轉了圈一頭撞進Severus 懷裡。

Severus 對於戀人常用的招式早已嫻熟於心，懶得拆穿也懶得嘲笑，只單手支撐住他。  
Harry 眨眨眼睛，無意識傻笑，似乎不太明白自己為什麼會迎面撞上Severus，卻非常順便地勾著他肩膀親吻。

黏黏糊糊糾纏到一半，Severus 逐漸感覺Harry 在偷懶，不太滿意地輕咬他的舌頭，人卻突然軟倒，嚇得他連忙扣住他的背，後仰以保持平衡。

左手俐落抽出魔杖，耳邊卻傳來細微的鼾聲——睡著了？  
Severus 那麼一瞬間差點想放開手任由救世主摔向地面，幸好他內心裡對於Potter 僅存的一點良知告誡他不能如此。

認命地用左手勾住救世主膝蓋，想將人公主抱起，卻意外發現對方最近又胖了好幾磅，如今肆無忌憚吃了那麼多Jones 夫人煮的飯菜，還喝了那麼多酒——雖然昨天就有查覺戀人變胖，長年待在室內、基本上已經沒有做鍛練的魔藥教授還是咬牙走了幾步，臂彎裡的男孩卻漸漸往下滑。

在上樓梯前男孩突然從他手裡落地，碰的好大一聲。  
Severus 頭痛地趕緊蹲下來檢查，而Harry 僅難受呻吟了聲，並沒有醒來。

雖說只要一個簡單的咒語就能解決這個問題，向來驕傲的魔藥教授不免感覺自己身為男人的尊嚴收到挑戰，於是將救世主扶起，往肩膀上一扛，一發力就十分自然地站直身體，動作一氣呵成。

這樣輕鬆多了。

滿意按照習慣的姿勢扛著救世主回到臥室，Severus 將Harry 丟上床，拍拍他的臉頰想將他叫醒。

男孩皺眉想推開他的臉，Severus 於是捏住他鼻子，堵上嘴唇。

盡是甜膩的奶油香氣，他邊吻邊嫌棄，直到Harry 終於願意睜開眼睛、大口喘氣。

「你幹嘛......」小醉貓的語氣軟糯又無辜，翻個身將自己的臉埋進床裡，完全不給他再次吵醒他的機會，達成目的後就抱緊棉被連理都不想理他。

「換衣服再睡。」Severus 拍拍Harry ，揮揮魔杖就將人翻了過來，被Harry 不滿踢了幾下。

Severus 順勢抓住Harry 的腳將他的鞋子解下，既然對方想耍賴，他便也不客氣地解開戀人的大衣、伸手進對方毛衣、打開他褲子鈕扣，三兩下就親自將人扒光，只留下底褲。

該死。  
拉著褲管將黑褲脫下時Severus 意外發現救世主身上穿著的是他的白色底褲，那次他們一起買內衣時挑了兩件花色相同但尺寸不同的褲子，他明明提醒過救世主做上記號的。

翻出內裡褲頭上繡有的金邊花體S.S.，Severus 不知道自己是該氣還是該笑，乾脆將Harry 丟著，就這樣晾在床上，從行李裡拿出醒酒魔藥。

只有厚臉皮的救世主一點都不會害臊。

Severus 把人扶起，再次捏住他的鼻子，直到他乖乖張眼，半強迫半哄誘地讓人把醒酒藥水喝進去。

11分鐘過去，救世主逐漸清醒過來，晃晃自己的腦袋，左手下意識伸手進內褲撓癢癢，右手放在胸前，伸了個小小的懶腰。

Severus 在對方醒來時就從期刊裡抬頭，沉默地用眼睛吃著救世主的豆腐。

眨眨濕漉漉的綠眼睛，Harry 茫然地詢問為什麼嘴巴裡有醒酒劑的味道，手摸摸自己空蕩的胸口，這才突然發現自己早被扒光，立刻羞得抓起棉被遮住自己，瞪往他的老教授。

「你怎麼能趁我喝醉灌我超難喝的藥水還......Severus 你這個禽獸！」說不清內心是感到驚喜還是驚嚇，Harry 思緒混亂地努力回想剛才究竟發生了什麼。

「我什麼都沒做！」Severus 語氣不虞地回覆：「剛剛分明是救世主直接撲進我懷裡醉倒，還不願意配合換下髒衣服，我才親自動手。」

Severus 放下期刊走上前，「況且救世主全身上下哪一塊肉我沒看過沒摸過的？」他仔細打量起對方身體，決定恭敬不如從命，既然對方腦袋裡都裝一些不乾不淨的東西，他也不能白白擔下壞人的名義。

Severus欺上身前去，伸手進棉被裡，把不斷掙扎的Harry 內褲也給扒掉。

兩個人就這樣扭打在一起，如果不使用魔法光比力氣和近身搏鬥，年輕的救世主即使毫無章法，還是稍微佔了上風，最後以不太雅觀的方式坐在戀人身上，雙腿纏著對方。

「我......」Harry 原本想得意大聲說出自己贏了，卻沒想在看向衣著凌亂、同樣正在平息呼吸的戀人時忍不住大笑，低頭吻吻他的臉頰。

「幼稚鬼。」Harry 搶在Severus 說話前對他做了個大大的鬼臉，疲憊地躺在他身上。「頭還是暈暈的。」

對於Harry 過於親膩的接觸Severus 不免感到僵硬，出於本能稍稍側過頭——雖說今天喝了酒，但不致醉，更別說一個正常男人在面對光裸誘人的情人時——他的下身早在剛才與對方的打鬧間站了起來，距離救世主的腿就只差一點距離。

他伸手揉揉Harry 後頸，說：「以年齡跟智商來說幼稚的不是我。」藉以掩飾自己精神奕奕的部位。

Harry 半委屈半不滿地哼，想將自己的腳收回來，換個比較舒服的姿勢，卻在抽回右腳不經意蹭過——Severus 悶哼，表情沒有任何變化，倒是Harry 在意會過來那是什麼時紅了臉。

「你什麼時候......」  
「這不是你該關心的事。」Severus 施力幫助對方滾回床上，替他拉好棉被：「晚餐前休息一下，等等準備回霍格華茲。」

「這可關乎我的性福！我當然要關心。」Harry 低聲嘟嚷，在Severus 挑眉詢問自己是不是酒是不是還沒醒、還想要醒酒湯時瑟縮了下，伸手勾住他的黑褲，「如果你想要的話......可以。」

「我記得昨天是救世主揚言要和我冷戰。」Severus 皺著眉警告，拉開Harry 的手：「小心回去霍格華茲前你沒時間休息。」

他拋下一句睡覺就想頭也不回地離開，但救世主並沒有鬆手，反而坐起來抱住他，利用身體重量將他拉得不得不彎腰。

「你這樣要怎麼休息......真的不用幫你......含含嗎？」Harry 雙頰微紅，少了鏡片遮擋，圓圓的眼睛看起來無辜而清純，輕抿又鬆開的唇瓣水光瀲灩——偏偏還滿心期盼地看他。

Severus 的呼吸不免變得更粗重些，低頭吻住向來天不怕地不怕的救世主，乖乖鑽進棉被裡和他親吻。

將救世主的手拉來放在自己腫脹的部位，Severus 喘著氣，咬咬對方下唇：「用手就好。」  
Harry 同樣有些氣息不穩，捏了捏頗有份量的器官，熟練地解開他的褲子拉鍊，將手探了進去。

他們一邊交換親吻，Harry 刻意做得很緩慢，像在享受這一刻的溫存。  
Severus 撫摸著男孩的背，並沒有催促，直到對方開始用自己的腿勾住他，不斷磨蹭，他才替他揉揉同樣精神起來的部位。

耳畔全是黏膩的水聲和喘息，Harry 感覺自己腦袋裡全被戀人填滿，不住輕哼，忠實地反應自己有多舒服。而Severus 專注地與他對視，眉宇微擰，哄著人幫自己摸摸某些地方。

比起Harry，Severus射得很快。許是酒精的緣故，男孩敏感度一直不高，最後他還是得將人玩到開始告饒才終於抽抽噎噎地吐精。

他們擁抱著分享一個綿長的吻，Severus 吻吻Harry 額頭，幫忙他清理雙腿間的一片狼藉，再脫下自己的衣服，隨後摟著人小睡了一會。

晚餐Severus 趁著Harry 還在睡，去外頭買了外帶回來，將食物全擺上桌時救世主剛好打著呵欠下樓，驚喜地吻吻他的臉頰道謝。

「以後救世主可得多和我吵幾次架，是不是？」Severus 自嘲。  
「我以為你是想讓我多喝幾杯酒。」Harry 意味深長地笑，被丟了一個惡作劇魔咒。

「無禮的傢伙。」

Harry 吐吐舌頭躲過魔咒，這兩天玩太高興了雖說有些吃不消，可難得有這種機會，偶爾為之也不錯——他就不說某人的算盤打得很精，在此之前他足足有4個禮拜都沒碰對方。雖說親吻擁抱是每天常有的事，可他畢竟是個年輕氣盛的少年。

順利填飽肚子，晚餐後Harry 自書架上挑選出一本冒險類的遊記，慵懶地與Severus 靠在一起閱讀。  
好動的救世主像一條坐不住的小蟲，從對方的肩膀、胸膛、一路變換位置直到躺到Severus 腿上，被人用書本輾壓臉部幾秒。

Severus 最後沒辦法，只能跟著他一起躺下，讓書本漂浮在他們面前自動翻頁。

等待時間差不多，Harry 上樓整理行李，Severus 拿出設定好時間的門鑰匙，兩人在預計的時間內一起回到霍格華茲，結束這場約會之旅。


End file.
